What a baby can do
by Mewa
Summary: SeeshyXkags Kagome runs away from inu to find a baby hayou! how dose this baby bring her and sesshy toghter? read and fiiind out!
1. Betrayel sp?

**I guess that is the way things are huh? Losing someone you love not only love but also you fought for harder then anything you ever wanted but hell that's just life.**

**Now here I am sitting in the middle of the forest with no thought in the world just staring at the tree's when I herd crying. I turned around and looked, I didn't see anyone who was crying then, the crying got louder and louder as I walked throw the forest and that's ware I found a small bundle wiggling around it was a baby!**

**I took care of many babies before my mom friend brought her 2 week old over before and I had to watch him. But this baby was different it was a hayou. I picked it up; it was a little girl she was still wailing horribly loud. I made sure that my finger was clean and let her suck on it. She was an Inu hayou like inuyasha and cute as a button with two Black Inu ears on his head**

**"Wares your mom little one?" I asked her softly, but soon I figured she must have been abandoned. Now I was walking around in the forest holding a baby girl how lovely. Then a caw scared me it was a demon crow! I ran as fast as I could to get away from the crow it was closing in on me, the baby began to stir "have to get away" I painted I sped up as fast as I could Intel I came to a cliff, It was a long way down. A really long way down I knew we couldn't make it...well I couldn't make it but the baby will I will make sure of it. I focused all my miko power into my hand it surrounded the baby protecting her then with a leap I jumped down the cliff.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Rin ran ahead of the great demon lord**

**"Look!" she squealed running over to a turtle that was just walking by. She picked it up it wiggled madly instill he tucked his head into his shell**

**"Put the turtle down Rin" Sesshomaru said "aww cant I keep him?" Sesshomaru usually let her have her way, but the turtle seemed to have some ware to go, or something to do or he may have just not want to see the turtle everyday he already has jaken**

**Then something caught his eye, a body of a young woman with raven hair holding onto a bundle that was glowing pink **

**'What is this' sesshomaru approached the body slowly, Rin followed behind" is she okay sesshomaru Sama?" Rin asked **

**"No Rin, this women has passed away," Sesshomaru said softly looking over to his adopted daughter. She nodded sadly and clung to sesshomaru paint leg.**

**Sesshomaru looked over the girl "the girl who travels with inuyasha "he said softly "Oh no kagome nii-san!!" Rin screed tears now visible in the young girl eyes. As the demon lord was about to go comfort her he herd a whine from the girl turning he saw the glowing bundle move then he saw the baby "A hayou" He narrowed his eye's. Now we all know sesshy isn't found of half demons but he has a bit of a heart and would never harm an infant! He simply was going to leave the child there with its mother...wait its mother.**

**"Sesshomaru-sama what is that? A baby?" Rin walked over to the body and gently picked up the bundle "It IS a baby!!" she squealed "she's so cute can we keep her?" sesshomaru looked at the infant "The miko must have used her powers to protect the child during the drop a devoted mother indeed" sesshomaru said **

**'A baby should not be without there mother' sesshomaru thought putting his hand on the hilt of his sword not tokijin the tenseiga he drew the blade and sliced slowly over the girl.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kagome woke up and shivered it was cold. Wait the baby! Wared she go!**

**Shooting up she looked around ware she was, she was in a small round of trees with a fire in the middle**

**Kagome blinked and looked at her hand why is she alive? Why is she alive?**

**"Your awake miko?" she herd a voice, turning she saw sesshomaru leaning on a tree"sesshomaru-sama?" she asked shockly "no matter what you do I wont help you" she narrowed her eyes**

**"What suits you is fine miko," he said simply standing and walking over to kagome, she drew back crawling backwards away from him. Some how she backs herself into a Tree sesshomaru was getting closer, she shut her eyes tightly**

_**Plop**_

**Something fell in her lap opening her eyes she saw the baby "oh your okay thank the gods" kagome swooned hugging the baby girl who answered with a gurgle. Kagome looked up at sesshomaru who had walked back to ware he was before**

**"Thank you so much" she whispered softly "For saving me, for saving us" Sesshomaru simply nodded, but kagome was curious**

**"If you hate hayou's why did -"**

**"This sesshomaru is not all cold hearted as you may think Miko," he answered Truthfully would not harm an infant, and an infant needs its mother"**

**Kagome turned red "you think-that she?"**

**"I figured she was you and my brother's child" kagome shook her head "Oh no sesshomaru-sama! I wouldn't have a child with that no good bastard" Kagome growled sesshomaru was taken a back by this **

**"I would not think that you would talk of my brother in that manner "sesshomru said hiding the shock in his voice**

**"Well the truth is the truth" kagome sighed tickling the baby girl **

**"So whose child is that?"**

**"I found her" kagome said stroking the baby's cheek "Someone abandoned her" **

**Sesshomaru looked at the miko she looked sad, it was common for hayou Infant to be left in the forest for dead, most demons have shame knowing they mated a human. And it's sick to mate more then once a respectful demon mates for life**

**"So what will you do with it"?**

**"Kira"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Her name is Kira" Kagome said happily "That what I name her"**

**"Very well miko"**

**"Kagome"**

**"Hn?"**

**"My name is Kagome Ka-go-me" Kagome explained laying Kira down flat in her lap" very well, kagome" sesshomaru tried out the name on his tongue it was a nice name actually but he wouldn't admit it**

**"So ware will you go "sesshomaru asked after a small moment of silence. Kagome hadn't thought of that, where will she go? The baby wasn't of her so she couldn't go throw the well...what would she do**

**"I'm not sure" Kagome answered truthfully " I Guess I can go fined a place to live around here" **

**Sesshomaru almost chuckled ALMOST **

**"You wouldn't last a day"**

**"And why wouldn't I?" kagome said narrowing her eyes at the lord. As she did so she notice how handsome he was he really was fair on his face, his amber eyes were lovely and he was well built probably a 6 pack for all she knew**

**"You seem unfit to live in a forest filled with demon's you'd be eaten by your second day" kagome huffed**

**'She is quite cute' sesshomaru thought**

**'Wait what am I saying? She's human a human cant be cute!' he kicked himself mentally**

**"I would so last!"Kagome huffed "I'm strong if you know it or not!" sesshomaru watched the girl pulled blankets over the pup who was now asleep" I just want Kira to be safe, I feel as if I should protect her" kagome whispered, stroking the baby's head Intel she to fell asleep**

**"So what should we do with her my lord "jaken croaked" throw her over the cliff again? Burn her alive! That sounds like a good idea" The Imp cackled t o his lord, sesshomaru on the other hand had a total different theory "we shall let them come with us"**

**"WHAT1?" sesshomaru silenced the imp with a foot" Do not question me, she shall be rins teacher and in exchange for her teaching she shall stay with us, I want no complaints is that understood?"**

**A mumbled indicated that yes, the Imp understood**

**"Contact Yumi tell her that we are returning home"**

**"Yes Milord"**

**Jaken grumbled and went off to call the neko maid **

**"Lord sesshomaru" The half sleep Rin called from her spot on the ground  
"Yes Rin?" she cuddled up to her father and laid there" were going back home with kagome nii-san and the baby?" Sesshomaru nodded softly and pat the Childs head that fell asleep soon after her question.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**In the morning Kagome was surprised to here sesshomaru offer, but she needed a place to stay so she figured this was a good deal**

**"Okay then" Kagome smiled "but I have to get something for Kira to w-"**

**"We can have her something made' 'Rin smiled cling to kagome's free hand "like all my kimono's you can have one too kagome Okaa-san" Kagome was taken aback with Okaa san sesshomaru was to cause he turned around. Kagome blushed 'me? A mother? Well...depending on the situation on having a baby hayou and a 7 year old girl who calls you mom I'm in the category, its just if im rin's Okaa-san then that makes me and sesshomaru...oh god' kagome blushed darker thinking of the chance's of her and sesshomaru being mate's.**

**They walked up a small hill and there she stared in awe at the grand castle in front of her **

**"Oh my gods its so lovely" kagome gasped**

**"Oh yes yes yes" She looked up to a black haired cat demon "It is nya? Lady taiyouki built it a long time ago nya!" she smiled down at kagome and jumped out of the tree she was in**

**"I Am Yumi Yuki imp your guide and personal maid!" she smiled "Oh no I don't need a personal maid" Kagome said, having a personal was for fair lady's and such, she was just a teacher...It was embarrassing **

**"Sesshy insisted nya!" Kagome eyes shot open, sesshomaru turned sharply "Yumi!" he growled **

**Kagome saw what she never thought she ever seen before sesshy had a small blush on his face**

**"OHH im not supposed to call you sesshy huh?" he glared harder "Opp sorry" quick as she could Yumi took Kira from kagome and handed her to her lord" hold her! I have to fit kagome for a kimono Nya" She took kagome's hand then poof they were gone**

**Sesshomaru looked at the baby who was wiggling and giggling her blue eyes met his amber**

**'She's a very cute hayou' sesshomaru thought moving a strand of hair from the baby's face" baabbababa" the child claimed grabbing sesshy finger, which shocked him at a slight, the child then pulled his finger into her little mouth and began to suck**

**"The pup is hungry it seems" he said looking to Rin who was playing with a butter fly"Nii-san is hungry!!...What do baby's eat?" Sesshomaru mentally chucked **

**"Milk Rin milk" Rin eyes lit up happily "Okay I'll get her milk from the cow's in the fields!!" the girl stumbled off down the feild The baby felt very warm to him, she was so loving to him and very cute to top that off**

**"Something about this child" sesshomaru thought made him feel warm ware his heart froze.**

_**R&R I hope you like it, please give me suggestions if you wish. Even if you want to make an appearance I'll throw you in**_

_**Thank you lots**_

_**Mewa**_


	2. dont have a chapter tittle

Kagome soon was in a grand room of many lovely colors and shapes

Kagome soon was in a grand room of many lovely colors and shapes. A big King sized bed that took up almost one wall and to the left of that a balcony. The room was lavished with a grand oak wardrobe and hard wood floor.

"**Do you like Kagome?" Yumi asked. Kagome nodded wordlessly still in awe 'this is my room! My lord, sesshomaru dose no how to live in style'. As Yumi picked throw the Wardrobe Kagome went over to the bed and sat down**

"**OW" a muffled whine came from the sheets scaring kagome so she fell off the bed**

"**Who-who's there!" she called trembling in fear confusion**

"**Azumi is that you?" Yumi called not even turning from her doings "Yes" The voice said as a fox girl shot out of the silk sheets **

"**Hi there" she smiled at kagome holding out her hand "Im Azumi" **

**Kagome shook her hand and smiled "Im kagome" he she introduced "Kagome I was going to introduce you But I think Azumi would like to do it herself" Azumi smiled and leapt from the bed to t he middle of the room **

"**Hi! Im Azumi and I am the order of the castle's rooms!" she said quite happily **

"**And she cooks!" Yumi added "Only for jaken" Azumi added sounding evil**

**Azumi and Yumi decided to take Kagome on a tour of the castle. Explain all places and pictures and even ware to bathe! It was such a grand castle it was hard to map in her mind but kagome did she mapped every Inch in till her mind was full.**

"**And here is ware baby will stay while you teach Rin" Yumi said pointing to the large room ahead of them. It was a soft colored room with carpet on the ground. It was very friendly looking with a crib and even a rocking chair. **

"**Did sesshomaru have this all along?" Kagome gasped. Yumi and Azumi shared a laugh "Of course not!" Yumi giggled**

"**When jaken called the other day we had to prepare for your arrival so we put this together" Azumi added with a warm smile "Oh you didn't have to trouble your selves-" The two shook there heads **

"**We didn't! It was quite enjoyable!" Azumi clasped her hands her eyes turning starry like as she dazed into thin air "It is like finally are lord has taken a mate and they had there first pup!" she sighed dramatically "Its just so romantic" Yumi nodded happily as Kagome turned scarlet. This made her feel more like a mate and mother more then a teacher. **

**The last place they had taken her was the library ware rin's studies would take place**

"**So here is ware you and Rin will work throw the day," Azumi said picking up a near by book and opening it with one hand in the other held a chocolate bar **

**The library was grand It had over 100 shelves filled to the brink with books of every shape and size! It was amazing nothing like the library back home. Kagome was once again in awe.**

**OOOOOOOOOALINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE**

**Sesshomaru had been feeding the child carefully with his finger. He bit off his claw knowing it would grow back the next morning and dipped it in the milk Rin had brought back and placed it softly into the babies mouth who suckled cheerfully on it.**

'**Hm, she is quite cute' sesshomaru thought to himself, looking down at the black haired child, with bright green eyes and two dog-ears on her small head. Her scent indicated she was indeed and Inu.**

**But what drew him to this child?**

**In many of his travels though he resents sometimes, he had come across the small body of a Hayou infant, eaten away by demons or died from hunger and neglect. For him this was nothing to look at it was so common in the demon world that it became just as seeing a tree in the forest.**

**But now**

**This baby had something that made sesshomaru want to go back and help those infants but he knew it was too late**

'**What is this child doing to me' he thought his eyes soften looking down at the pup who was now done with the finger that she had cleaned and now making small noise's indicated she wanted more.**

**From but a tree, sat Yumi (who had left Azumi to fit kagome in her new kimono) her eyes locked on her lord and the young baby in his arms.**

'**It is just like him mating and having his first pup' she giggled laying her legs down on the branch softly still watching the two**

'**For what we have tried we could never get him a mate, but now…I believe we have a chance' Yumi eyes drifted to the sky and smile lit her face slowly.**

**AAAAAAALINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Kagome was fitted into a silver and purple kimono with a gold obi. The kimono was covered in silver dragons gliding around the kimono as if following a path. It was so lovely kagome thanked Azumi many many times**

"**Oh its fine" she giggled finally "You look very nice in it! Well we should get going to sesshomaru- Sama so we can get Baby Kira clothed" Azumi grabbed kagome hand and the two quickly faded into the air.**

**The two appeared next to sesshomaru who had the baby on the grass in front of him who was squealing happily looking at a ladybug crawl up her small hand. (I don't know how old Kira is, maybe around 4 to 5 mouths) Kagome smiled and scoped up the baby who giggled happily realizing that her 'mother' had come back**

"**What do you fancy sesshomaru Sama?" Azumi asked raising a hand at kagome who was cooing the baby softly in till her brown eyes met his amber.**

'**She looks so…. so…lovely….' his mind ran away with im seeing the Miko dressed so lovely in the purple dragon kimono. It suits her body quite well and her hair rode down her back perfectly at the end of her obi making her look like a perfect porcelain doll.**

**Kagome grew shy and embarrassed under the Taiyouki gaze and looked away blushing darkly **

"**Thank you for the room. And the clothes" she whispered finally "and letting us stay" she added at the last point giving a small bow**

"**Tat ju!" Kira exclaimed clapping her hands happily. Kagome hugged the child tightly "Your so cute!" she cooed the baby who only responded with gibberish from lord knows ware.**

**Azumi had entered the castle again Yumi met her at the door "So?" she asked softly**

"**He loved it." Yumi eyes lit in happiness **

"**Do you think this time?" Yumi asked walking beside Azumi her tail twitching happily **

"**Maybe Yumi" Azumi patted the cats head "Maybe"**

Hope you liked it. I tried ever so hard to make it well made and it came out quite well. The next chapter will be showing up soon so don't worry ok? And I still want to give a part to someone a boy I would fancy and sesshomaru friend so if you feel the need to be in a rising story please enter the following.

Name

Age

Personality

Interest

Dislikes

Breed

Other

There are also spaces for others but 5! At the maximum maybe six Love you Mewa

PS:HOPE YOU LIKED IT AZUMI!


	3. First day in the castle

Sesshomaru had said that Rin's first lesson could start tomorrow giving Kagome time to settle into her and Kira's new room

Sesshomaru had said that Rin's first lesson could start tomorrow giving Kagome time to settle into her and Kira's new room.

**Kagome had settled Kira on the bed; she was wiggling madly reaching for a toy kagome had gotten from the nursery. Kagome face lit with a smile, Kira was so cute and sweet it made her think over that damn bastard Inuyasha. She wanted to curse out loud but that wouldn't be a good influence.**

**And now here she is In Lord sesshomaru castle rins new teacher, it amazing how tables can turn**

'**I can just see inuyasha squirm when he figures out im here' she giggled to herself.**

"**Baabbababa!" Kira said suddenly snapping kagome out her thoughts, Turning around she saw Kira at the end of the bed, one crawl to the floor**

"**AH! Kira!" kagome screamed grabbing the baby before she took a plunge to the hard wood floor "Ok no dazing out when watching you ok?" Kagome said to the green-eyed baby "YAH!" Kira agreed. Laughing kagome set the baby down on the pillow and lay next to her.**

"**Good night Kira"**

"**Oodi!"**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Kagome was woken up by Kira small cries. She was squirming around on the bed whining going along**

"**What's the matter Kira?" kagome asked picking the baby up laying her on her lap. The baby whined again with her gibberish. With A sigh kagome came to think that Kira was hungry.essing in another kimono a pink and yellow one, kagome made her way down the steps with Kira in her hands still whining and carrying on.**

**Azumi had showed her the kitchen before, but could she find it now was the issue. Wandering around the hallways, she finally found the kitchen on the left side of the grand hallway. Entering slowly she found 3 maids cooking breakfast**

"**Ah Ohayo" (I think it means good morning)**

"**Good morning Kagome-sama" one maid said smiling happily at kagome. Flushing slightly with the Sama remark, kagome asked softly "Do you have any milk?"**

**The red headed maid nodded and went to a small holding thing on the side and took out a nice warm bottle. **

"**Oh thank you!" kagome said in surprise really have prepared for us' she thought looking down at the ground 'I never felt so wanted' she smiled but it was sad and happy at the same time.**

**Gently grasping the bottle, kagome bowed and thanked them and walked back up the steps. But she managed to trip over her kimono and fall backwards down the steps. First Instinct was to hold Kira closely, holding her head so that when they did fall Kira would take less damage.**

**But the fall never came**

**Kagome opened her brown eyes and felt a strong arm around her waist, Her cheeks lit up in a crimson glow as her brown eyes met amber again**

"**You should be more careful" sesshomaru said coolly **

"**When did you-" Sesshomaru looked down at her "I was walking down the steps and I happened to see you" he said quite simply **

'**And I was falling! Ah im such a klutz!' kagome mentally screamed at herself blushing still ten shades of red and pink.**

**Sesshomaru saw the girls face redden so much. 'What's the matter with her?' he questioned himself, before he can stop himself sesshomaru reached over placing his hand on kagome for-head as in feeling for a fever. He watched the girl fluster so much the pup in her arm began to giggle at her mother's appearance. **

'**No fever, then why on earth is she so red' sesshomaru thought (ah sesshy do you not know what a blush is?)**

"**I-Im fine sesshomaru-sama…"kagome finally stammered out "Its just You-You surprised me a bit" she said softly her eyes down to the steps. It was hard talking to an overly handsome Taiyouki, especially since he just saved you from falling down about 17 steps**

**Sesshomaru was handsome. No one could deny it and who ever did must have been seeing things and its hard not to stare, but kagome was simply trying not to fall deep into his amber pools again.**

**What she didn't know is that sesshomaru was also trying to Denney the butey in front of him. Kagome was overly lovely human and her personality shinned in those deep brown eyes. A smart very brave person but was hurt; he could see pain in those eyes.**

**Soon kagome bowed quickly "I have to feed Kira before I start rin's lesson's…" she whispered softly **

"**Then I shall see you later Kagome" With that sesshomaru walked up the stairs and down the hall in a graceful movement. Kagome stood shocked in her spot on the steps**

"**He called me…by my name." she thought, a blush rising again in her cheeks she giggled softly and looked down at Kira**

"**Well little one are you ready to eat"**

**Kira clapped her hands indicating that she was indeed ready to eat. With a laugh, kagome set back up the stairs (carefully this time) to her and Kira's room.**

**Sesshomaru walked down the hall deep in thought, not only was the pup making his heart warmth her mother (just call kagome her mom she is now after all) made his eyes light up to a new internal beauty known as Kagome.**

"**Thinking sesshy-kins?" Turning sharply sesshomaru eyes lay on the red head with a few black streaks in his hair, leaning on one of the walls smirking at the other **

"**What do you want?" sesshomaru demanded quite bluntly **

"**Aww you don't like my visits anymore?" He said with a smirk walking over casually to the western lord.**

"**I ask again, what do you want?" sesshomaru demanded **

"**Just wanted to visit you is that to much to ask?" He smirked his green eyes shining with delight of annoying his long time friend.**

**Sesshomaru just simply walked into his study leaving the door open so the green-eyed man could walk in.**

"**So what's with you sesshy-kins?" **

"**Stop calling me that hiroto" Sesshomaru sneered "Its worst then sesshy" he mumbled on**

"**No I have worse actually" Hiro said matter of factly **

"**I don't want to know" sesshomaru growled before He could open his mouth again. He sat down at his desk and placed his hand on his temple, Hiroto knew this is his train of thought pose **

"**What you thinking about? The cute little human girl down stairs?" sesshomaru eyes flashed red at his friend "Ah don't worry as cute as she is I wouldn't take her from you" Sesshomaru eyes again flashed crimson**

"**Im kidding take a breath" Hiroto chuckled sitting down in a chair near by sesshomaru desk.**

**Sesshomaru was now ignoring his dearly annoying friend and focusing on this warmth in his heart. It was becoming very annoying and he wanted to clear it away, but he knew he couldn't**

**Not only was the child warming his heart, Her mother was also those eyes, her skin why had he not noticed before. Maybe he was to busy fighting inuyasha to notice her, she always stood on the side, cheering his brother on but now she hates him. **

**Why?**

**What has his brother done this time? He's herd of the many situations with that dead miko, he has seen her a few times but never acknowledge her all that much. Why would he? Her scent was almost unbearable to be around, grave dirt human bones and blood. Not a pleasant smell at all. **

**And was this not the same women who pinned his brother to a tree for 50 years? What common sense would it is to still be in love with her.**

'**He simply will just get himself finished off' sesshomaru thought with a smirk 'then I'll take tetsiga'**

**After Kira had eaten Azumi and Yumi came to pick her up to take her to the nursery**

"**Will you be ok?" Kagome asked Kira**

"**O-TAY!" the baby cheered, kagome Azumi and Yumi laughed. Kagome watched the 3 go down the hall and she made her way to the library. On her way she saw a picture on the wall, it was of a women of great Loveliness, she looked like sesshomaru a lot**

"**Must be his mom," she thought but snapping out her daydream kagome walked down the hall to the library to meet Rin for her lessons. She didn't plan anything **

"**So guess we'll start on ABC's" kagome concluded walking into the library ware Rin sat in one of the seats waiting quite patiently **

"**Hello Rin" Soon the girl ran and hugged kagome so hard almost fell over**

"**Hehehe Hello Rin is so happy to see you!"**

**Kagome smiled and took Rins hand "when you say your happy to see someone, don't use your name, use Im as in " Hello Im so happy to see you"**

**Rin let this information fill her head then nodded understanding**

"**Well, this should be fun".**

**Hiroto walked down the hallway to the nursery. He, Yumi and Azumi had a lot of work to do and he figured that it be best to meet now. Passing many maids who giggled and blushed at his appearance he growled irritated and entered the colorful room.**

**Inside sat Azumi mixing a bowl of some sort of food, Yumi playing patty cake with Kira who was playing happily with her.**

"**Hey hiro" Azumi smiled noticing him first "Hello Azumi, hey Yumi" He waved. Yumi waved and went back to her game with the pup**

"**She's quite cute" Hiro noted looking at the pup "Isn't she? And I love how sesshy is treating her! Its almost perfect" Azumi said happily clapping her hands together **

"**Not yet Azumi" Hiro corrected her strictly "were not throw yet, he loves the baby but it's the miko we must work on"**

**Azumi and Yumi nodded "They seem attracted to one another, its just we need to make love blossom…" **

"**Leave that to me" Yumi stated picking up Kira**

"**We'll work on that first then we shall start one step 2"**

**The three agreed. They were going to get throw lord a mate, if it was the last thing they did.**

**Kagome finished Rin's lesson and she made a lot of progress, she stop talking in 3****rd**** person and now was learning how to write in kanji and English**

"**Your so smart rin-chan" Kagome smiled at the younger child who smiled back brightly**

"**Good! R-I mean Im happy to here that" Kagome giggled and hugged Rin tightly **

"**Kagome Okaa-san?" **

**Kagome looked over to the girl "yes rin-chan?"**

"**Will you and Lord sesshomaru mate?" Kagome choked on air, and began to cough turning bright red **

"**Is kagome ok?" Rin questioned. Nodding franticly, kagome regained her breath and smiled sheepishly **

"**Oh well Rin-um…. look at the time! Its time for bed come along!" Kagome switched the subject faster then ever and quickly took off down the hall to Rins room**

"**But im not. Sleepy" Rin said yawning rubbing her eyes **

"**Oh your not?" kagome laughed walking into rins room. Carefully picking out some pajamas for her, Kagome washed Rin up and got her ready for bed. Kagome had baby-sat baby cousin's before so handling children wasn't as hard as most would say.**

**Not only was she taking care of 8-year-old Rin. She also was raising a small hayou baby girl. This all happened so fast just a day ago, she was traveling with her friends…Just a day ago…Inuyasha betrayed her…**

**She bit her lip to hide the anger bubbling inside of her**

"**Kagome? Kagome? Kagome Okaa-san!" Finally snapping out of thoughts, she saw Rin snuggled into the sheets blinking **

"**Are you ok?" Kagome simply nodded a bit embarrassed for zoning out "Sorry rin-chan"**

"**Its ok!" Rin beamed. Kagome tucked her in and kissed her for head "Good night rin-chan"**

"**Okaa-san? Can you sing to me?" Kagome smiled softly and nodded "Ok rin-chan"**

**Rin nuzzled into the covers comfortably and listened to her mother's song:**

**(You should all know this song)**

_**Dancing bear.**_

_**Painted wings **_

_**Things I almost remember.**_

_**And a song**_

_**Someone sings.**_

_**Once upon a December.**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance throw silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory-**_

Rins eyes softly drifted closed as kagome sang the sweet lullabySomeone holds me safe and warm.

_**Horses prance throw a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully **_

_**Across my memory!**_

_**Far away **_

_**Long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember.**_

_**Things my heart**_

_**Use to know**_

_**Things it yearns to remember-**_

Rins soft snores escaped her small lips. Kagome leaned over and kissed her for head again singing the last part softly

And a song

_**Someone sings.**_

_**Once upon a dece-em-ber**_

The last note filled the room as kagome made her way to the door "Good night Rin-chan".

**Outside sesshomaru sat shocked, but he didn't show it. The girls voice was so sweet and gentle it warmed his heart with that annoying warmth again his gaze fixed on the Miko who came out the room. Turning kagome caught him looking at her. Crimson flooded her face again**

"**Hello sesshomaru-sama…" she said bowing softly**

"**Hello Kagome-san" He said back simply, his eyes rested on her face "Your turning red again Kagome" Jumping by his words, kagome touched her cheek and giggled childishly "Well uh-I guess its just u-uh" Mentally kagome was screams 'BECAUSE YOUR DROP DEAD SEXY!' but she couldn't say that…could she?**

"**You have a lovely voice. Also" Sesshomaru added on to the awkward conversation it was embarking to say, but he said it any way because it was true**

"**Oh! T-thank you sesshomaru-sama…."Kagome stammer shock, He thought she sang lovely? Oh how embarrassing that he herd her singing in the first place. But at least he enjoyed it,**

**Sesshomaru turned to walk off **

"**Good night sesshomaru-san" kagome called softly, he turned slightly, she swore she saw a tip of emotion in his eyes "Good night Kagome-san" And he walked off.**

**Kagome walked to the nursery and found Azumi And Yumi out cold and Kira chewing on a teething ring.**

"**I see you gave them a run for there money didn't you?" Kagome giggled picking up the baby in her arms walking out the room. This was a good day her first day As Rins teacher in sesshomaru castle**

**I KNOW IT WAS CORENY BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELE'S! IF YOU DO HAVE IDEAS I WOULD LOVE TO HERE THEM BECAUSE IVE GOT WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Love**

**Mewa**


	4. Bounding

Sesshomaru walked down the hall early into the morning

Sesshomaru walked down the hall early into the morning. The sun was shining throw the ivory windows and the hall was quiet for the maids have not woken up yet.

**His walk was simply so he could think throw the things over the past day. Kira, the young pup that has warmed his heart and Her Mother kagome, who has warmed his heart even more lingered in his mind day by day. It has been a week since kagome had began teaching Rin and he could see noticeable improvement in his ward.**

**Her sentences were now becoming complete and she no longer spoke in 3****rd**** person.**

'**A very good teacher she is' he noted in his head. As for him and Kagome, they talked time at a time but only a small amount of time. Being lord of the western lands he had a lot to do and that detached him from bounding with kagome**

**But**

He always found time for Rin and Kira, he would see them at least every day even if only once. He couldn't bear not seeing those bright green eyes and the huge toothy grin of his ward at least once a day. But also he wanted to at least see kagome once in a while, her bright brown eyes brought back that annoying warmth, but…he didn't mind Much.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kagome woke up Kira banging on her head **

"**Nnn Kira-Chan what is it?"**

"**Baba!" Kira demanded banging at her head again "Ok okay ok" Kagome sat up in bed and yawned. She pulled her hand throw her hair and looked at her daughter who sat on her knees looking overly determined "What is wrong my love?" kagome questioned **

**Kira quickly crawled over to the edge of the bed and wiggled down falling on her bum. But then she quickly crawled for the door. Kagome knew she only wanted to go out in the hallway to crawl again. She liked crawling around so she could find things like lizards and play with them till they bite her and she throws them down the steps. (Hehehe) **

**But what she didn't know is that a certain some one was calling Kira.**

**At the end of the hallway, sat Yumi with a small flute in her hands, playing a song that no one could here but she and Kira. Part 0.1 of there plan included the baby, she fit perfect .The plan was simple and just around this time Kira would go down the hall way and run into her lord.**

**Kagome followed her daughter down the hall; she was overly determined to get ware she needed to be, ware ever that was. With a yawn kagome mind drifted to her friend. **

**Were they ok?**

**Was everyone all right?**

**But her mind stopped at inuyasha. She didn't care and never shall care about what with him. He's probably with Ki kyo now…' she growled to herself clenching her fist. All that she's done for that stupid boy and that is how she repays him! Disgusting stupid ha-**

**Her thoughts halted looking down at Kira. The words that were to pass her lips would offend her daughter also**

"**Never shall I disgrace that word?" she said softly eyes filled with determination**

**While her mom was in lala land Kira scurried down the hallway following the song. It was like an invisible hand showing her the way to ware the song chanted. On her way down, she was so side tracked that she didn't notice and leg that stopped her in her tracks (cause she ran into it).**

**Looking down, Sesshomaru caught the sight of a mop of black hair and herd a whine**

"**Kira?" he questioned. The child looked up and locked her green wit his amber "Hi!" Kira smiled up at him. **

"**What are you doing here?"**

**Kira was lifted off the ground into the arms of sesshomaru she smiled happily and tugged at his shirt**

"**Moming!" she cheered happily **

"**Good morning to you too little one" he said softly with a voice of what no one has heard but Kira and Rin.**

**Kagome went around the corner. Ware did Kira run off too?**

**Soon enough she saw sesshomaru just down the hall holding Kira in his arms. Kira was giggling happily playing with sesshomaru fluffy. Kagome couldn't help but giggle **

'**So cute' she cooed 'it seems that Kira has taken a liking to sesshomaru…just how I have' that thought made her flush red. She slowly walked over to the two and smiled softly **

"**Good morning Lord sesshomaru" She said bowing briefly "Good morning kagome-san," he said coolly**

"**Moo!" Kira called from his arms Kagome giggled, "she decided she wanted to explore this morning," Kagome said gently taking Kira from his arms, there hands brushed together flushing the miko, and surprising the lord, but he didn't show it.**

**Sesshomaru made this conclusion, he wanted to get to know the miko more, not just for his own interest but also so he could figure out why she had left his brothers side.**

"**Kagome-san, it would bring me great pleasure if you and Kira would join me in the garden this morning" he said in his normal Im-Uber-sexy-and-emotionless voice.**

**Kagome was taken by surprise at this; he wanted to see them in the garden? What for? Oh dear 'im probably blushing again' she whined mentally**

"**Alright" Kagome smiled softly at him. Poor sesshy, his heart had that annoying warm tinge again from her smile, would it ever end?**

**He turned and carefully went down the steps to the front or kagome and Kira walked behind him as they briskly walked out of the castle sesshomaru kept his eyes on kagome as they widen.**

**Azumi and Rin made the garden; it was grand beyond grand with every kind of flower in…the world! **

**It was designed in a row; all colors that are next to each other complement the other. A stone path was in the middle of this that led down to a small area ware there was a bench, surrounding that area was a rose of every color.**

"**Who…designed this garden…its so lovely!" kagome gasped, "Azumi and Rin" Sesshomaru answered walking down the path "Wow! This is so amazing" Sesshomaru nodded a bit "yes it is I complemented them for this many times" Kagome allowed Kira to crawl along the path as she walked beside sesshomaru, Kira in front of them. Kagome never felt so…so happy. She always dreamed that her and inuyasha would walk hand in hand one day, with a child as well living tighter happily but…those dreams were shattered so long ago that…it hurt to even think of it. Kagome couldn't help it now, to long has she been holding in these tears that hid in her heart. Soon tears were spilling down her cheeks, she knew sesshomaru would notice but she still tried to wipe them away.**

**Sesshomaru smelt the tears and turned to the Young miko beside him. Was she crying? Why was she crying?**

"**Kagome what is the matter?" he asked, no feeling in his voice, even though he was concerned he couldn't let his mask, fault not even a little bit.**

"**Don't worry about me im ok" Kagome whispered softly "You did not answer me, what is the matter?"**

**Kagome looked at the silver haired lord not knowing whether to tell him or not 'he wouldn't understand even if I did' her mind told her, but it would be nice to talk to someone about this.**

"**Its just…"**

"**Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru guessed slightly curious, Kagome nodded and sighed **

"**What has he done kagome, for you to leave his side?"**

**Kagome sat down at the bench, Kira was chasing after a butterfly. Sesshomaru stood next to her. "Well, Inu-Inuyasha promised me…that I was to be his mate…he promised…"**

FLASH BACK

_Kagome sat down next to sango, eyes filled with worry. Inuyasha hadn't returned yet from his walk and she was getting worried for him_

"_**Im sure he's fine" Miroku said cleaning his staff off with a rag**_

"_**He's probably fallen asleep in a tree" sango added on trying to help her friend. **_

"_**Yeah your probably right…im just worried is all." Kagome stood up and picked up her bow and arrows "I'll be back ok"**_

"_**Be careful kagome!"**_

_**Kagome walked into the forest, she was looking for inuyasha to keep her mind off of worry. She just wanted to know he was okay then she would feel much better. As she walked, she saw many small white orbs flying around. Souls. Why were there- Her eyes widen with worry…'no…he wouldn't**_

_**Kagome followed the white orbs carefully not to be seen or herd. She stayed low to the ground but clutched her bow and arrow still tight in her hands. Then she came to an opening ware 2 figure sat in a tree (oh you know were this is going!)**_

_**It was Ki kyo and Inuyasha. **_

_**Kagome eyes widen seeing how inuyasha arms wrapped around kike waist his face on her neck in an intimate kind of way. Kagome couldn't cry cause then Inuyasha would smell her tears. But it was so hard…just so hard. Just the other day inuyasha promised they would become mates after nark's demise, but here he is happily holding Kikyou in a way he wouldn't hold her.**_

_**What is this? Why did he even say he loved her and then just run off to…Kikyou!!**_

"_**Inuyasha, tell me. Do you love me or my copy?" The witch asked looking gingerly up at the hayou **_

"_**I love you, and only you Kikyou," he whispered softly, but kagome still herd.**_

"_**So why did you promise to be her mate?" Kikyou questioned, almost a pout in her voice (Mewa takes out knife runs after Kikyou, Aphra grabs her and holds her down)**_

"_**I did not wish to here her mouth" Inuyasha said quite bitterly "her love confession's made me mad"**_

_**Kagome chocked this time holding her mouth trying to fight the tears burning her eyes.**_

_**Everything was a lie. All his words…Lies**_

_**The two soon met Lips and kagome couldn't stand anymore. She took off down in the forest leaving her bow and arrows behind.**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

_**By**_**the time her story was done kagome was absolutely sobbing into her hands softly. Sesshomaru felt hate burn for his brother even more**

**How could you promise to mate someone then go on and mate another? It's the most disgusting thing in the whole entire demon society. **

**He watched, his inside agonized for the Miko girl. And before he could question his movements he took kagome in a light embrace, her head rested on his chest.**

**Kagome eyes widen between tears. Was…he…did… it was odd but she didn't care, this felt so good to be held again. She wrapped her arms around sesshomaru upper waist and snuggled her face deeper into his chest crying softly.**

**From the window, there was a happy neko and Kitsue dancing in the hall**

"**We did it! We did it! We did it!" they cheered skipping along dancing with one another. But Hiroto soon diminished their celebration**

"**Do not think this is over" He said putting each hand on the girls head "We still have a while off, you do remember we've reached this goal before."**

**Azumi eyes that used to be lit in pure happiness soon faded into realization along with Yumi's. It is true; they made it this far before so many many times but then it all shattered like a glass to a stonewall. Yumi whimpered softly **

"**Do you think we'll fail again?" she asked the other two. Azumi looked at Hiroto with questioning eyes.**

"**No" He said his voice filled with confidence "We'll make it this time" Two pairs of eyes lit up in happiness**

"**YOSH!" the two agreed**

"**Now go hiro! Its your go we poured the water!" Yumi chimed**

"**And added the Kool-Aid!" Azumi smiled**

"**So you go stir!"**

**Hiroto nodded his head and waved the two girls off before walking down the hall.**

"**Hey Azumi?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Wana go blow up jaken bed again?"**

"**YEAH LETS GO!" the two took off down the hallway to the utter demise of jaken bed.**

**Kagome Kira and sesshomaru soon returned inside. Kagome dismissed herself because she had to bathe Kira. Sesshomaru nodded and walked to his study **

"**Aw that was so sweet" Sesshomaru herd hiro from behind him "That was such a nice hug sesshy, why don't you ever hug me?" Hiro whined **

"**I wouldn't touch you with a 60 foot pole" Sesshomaru sneered, he was joking but you couldn't tell (o.O)  
"aww that hurts sesshy-kins"**

"**For the last time stop calling me that" Sesshomaru hissed quite irritably **

"**Ok" Hiro said quite plainly sitting down at sesshomaru desk. Though sesshy didn't want to ask it's the last thing he wanted but he had too he just had to.**

"**Hiroto?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Answer me something"**

"**Im here to serve" Hiro chuckled **

"**How much do you know of The Miko Kikyou?"**

"**Oh her" hiro said taping his chin "I know a few things"**

"**I see" Sesshomaru nodded. Hiro knew that wasn't what he wanted to know; he just didn't want to ask what was on his mind because he had his ego.**

"**Well sesshy-kins" Hiro said standing patting sesshomaru shoulder "Why do you want to know about her? Because of what the young miko said?"**

**No answer **

**Which means yes.**

"**I herd of what your half brother did to the young miko and I am sorry to here that, But I do believe she's going to need to heal from this. Don't you agree?" Hiro questioned**

**No answer**

**Yes it seems**

"**So sesshy I suggest you get to healing" Sesshomaru gave him a 'why me' look**

"**Well maybe cause you're the only one who can do it I mean she seems to trust you" Hiroto made his way to the door and opened it. **

"**Ponder on that fluffy!"**

**He ran out the door before a rock could collide with his head.**

**DONE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Don't worry Kikyou will not be getting away with this oh and I still need people!**

**Btw Azumi I may pair you with someone if you don't mind **


	5. a Sweet moment

The last chapter was ever so sad sob

The last chapter was ever so sad sob! But this one should be more pleasant yeah yeah!

**Kagome sat in her room, tears no longer in her brown eyes but amazement. Sesshomaru…THE! Sesshomaru just had her in a hug; it was so odd and… just…weird**

'Why did he hug me? I thought he hated humans' kagome slowly laid back on the bed and sighed closing her eyes to concentrate

'**I guess he felt bad for me, I mean I was pretty pathic crying like that…im always pathetic' with a sigh kagome eyes gazed over to the sleeping Kira 'He must have felt sorry for me, yes kagome the pathetic little human girl. Her thought brought her heart lower then it already was. **

'**Yes, he felt sorry for me' she whispered softly 'he doesn't care….'**

**Though her mind was speaking theses things, her heart had a whole different perspective**

'_Course he cares!' it yelled in anger 'I can see it, he dose care about you kagome otherwise he wouldn't have hugged you! He cares and just dose not show it well' kagome heart screamed_

'_**You said the same thing about inuyasha and look what happened!' her mind shot back**_

Kagome mind and heart stopped there argument because the sound of a knock rung the room. Kagome stepped off the bed and walked gingerly over to the door. Upon Opening it she found Yumi smiling happily

"Hullo kagome" she smiled "are you coming down for breakfast?" Kagome had completely forgot and nodded "Oh yeah I am sorry I was kinda out of my mind" she laughed nervously

"Ah its s'kay im out of my mind all the time!" That made kagome laugh, '_Yumi always knows how to make me feel good' _She thought, a smile crossing her lips sadness rising

'_Even if I am not loved the way I loved inuyasha, I do know there are people who care about me'_

Kagome nodded at her inference, she had Yumi, Azumi, Kira and Rin and that's all she needed to get by in this hard world.

Kagome had to wake up Kira, which wasn't all that easy. Kira, like many babies didn't like to be woken up and screamed bloody murder until she finally calmed down.

"Kira your over dramatic sometimes" Kagome sighed rubbing her aching temple

"Bah!" Kira pouted

"Yeah yeah" Kagome laughed picking up the baby "lets go eat ok?"

The two walked down the stairs to the dinning room. Normally kagome ate in her room but some days she, Rin, Kira and sometimes sesshomaru would eat in the dinning room. Today seems like sesshomaru was eating with them

'_Its nice when he eats with us isn't it kags?" Kagome heart chimed happily _

'Yeah it is' Kagome agreed. They didn't talk much but it felt homey like a small family, until maybe Azumi and Yumi blow something up or accidentally Azumi mixed one of her crazy concoctions with the food. But this time it seemed innocent enough

Kagome sat down with Kira in her lap Breakfast for today was pancakes (I don't know any Japanese breakfast foods sorry, if you know some fill me in)

"MMMm I love pancakes!" Rin cheered picking up her fork ready to dig in

"Ne Rin-chan, are you forgetting something" Kagome scolded the child. Rin blinked but soon understood what her mother was telling her

Setting down her fork she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes softly

"Dear god thank you for the food im very grateful amen!" she smiled opening her eyes "How was that kagome-Okaa-san?" Kagome nodded in approval earning a smile of triumph from the child

"YAY! Can I eat now?"

"Hai" kagome laughed watching Rin happily devourer her pancakes

"You taught her to say grace?" Sesshomaru finally said, looking coolly at the miko "Hai, I hope its ok I just thought she should know" kagome said shyly poking her pancake, "baba!" Kira demanded "Hehehe gomen Kira-Chan" Kagome cut a small piece off the pancake and gave it to the infant

"It's fine" Sesshomaru answered, "I wouldn't know how to teach her"

Kagome laughed a little "Rin is quite easy and fun to teach" she placed another piece of pancake in Kira mouth, then one into her mouth

"Hm" Sesshomaru smirked to himself, It may have been easy for her but sesshomaru has tried many times to teach his adopted daughter but it only ended up him with a head ache and her going off to harass jaken.

'_Teaching Rin just comes so natural to her, I am glad I brought her here'_ sesshomaru thought eating slowly and cautiously, you never know what Azumi and Yumi put in your food so it be best to eat slowly just in case something starts bubbling on your plate

Once in a while, his eyes would look up at kagome, but if their eyes met she'd turn sharply away blushing, but the blush only made him look onto her more

The blush was cute to him

'_No!! The great lord sesshomaru calls no female cute but an infant or child'_

His mind yelled franticly, it was true. He never saw any female older then Rin cute, the word "cute" referred to him such as a little Kira when she giggled or throw's something at jaken. But Kagome, he registered in his mind was cute…No she wasn't cute…

She was beautiful

Now his brain was doing Flips, he had just called a human beautiful (it's the end of the world as we know it) but he knew for a fact his eyes never deceived him, she was indeed Beautiful.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" His named be called snapped him out of his little world

"Hai?" he answers coolly,

"thank you for earlier" Kagome said shyly glancing at her half empty plate, a streak of crimson blush streaked over her face. Sesshomaru smirked internally again. There was no need to thank him because he didn't quite know what he had done. A hug it what he had done and for some odd reason it brought her comfort and happiness…odd huh?

"It was nothing," He answered simply

The conversation would have continued but….

B_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!  
_

Kagome And Rin jumped as smoke whooshed passed them.

"SORRY!" Two voices called from upstairs a few minutes passed and more smoke came whizzing down the steps carrying along a black dusted neko and Kitsue. The two hit the ground with a thump

Kagome sat Kira down on the chair and ran to the two

'Are you two okay?"

Azumi was the first to open her eyes "hey kagome-I didn't know you had twin's" she said dazedly

"Twins?" Kagome questioned

"Yeah its like 20 of you'd" soon after that she passed back out. Rin giggled from the table while sesshomaru shook his head displeased at his two servants. Following down the steps was hiro hands in his pocket looking at the two smoking figures at the foot of the steps

"What did you let them do?" Sesshomaru asked soon after leaving the table Kira in his arms "They were doing an experiment, I was just an innocent by stander" Hiro said closing his eyes to prove his point "Could have stopped them" Sesshomaru glared "I know but it was so much fun watching" Hiro smirked Sesshomaru was ever so tempted to kill Hiro but couldn't do it because rim kagome and Kira were around at the moment and he didn't want to scare them

'_I will kill him later_

Soon after the breakfast explosion, Kagome took Rin and Kira outside to play in the garden. A break from learning. Its fun to get away

"Kira be careful" Kagome called to the infant who was playing with a rose that had thorns on it, but it was a bit to late and a thorn bit Kira finger.

First she blinked and looked at her hand, and then she began to screech startling her older sister

"Why do you cry kira-chan!?" Rin examined the child and soon spotted her finger "AHH KIRA-NII-CHAN IS BLEEDIG!" she screamed loudly. Picking up the baby Rin ran over to kagome and plopped the wailing child on her lap.

"OKAA-SAN KIRA-CHAN IS BLEEDING!!" she yelled again eyes filled with panic. Kagome took a look at Kira finger and smiled softly

"Calm down rin-chan its just a small cut" Kagome patted rins head to calm the child who looked quite close to crying herself. Doing as her mother did to her when she was younger, she whipped Kira finger off with a tissue and smiled at the whimpering baby "it didn't hurt did it?" kagome kissed Kira for-head "It just scared you a bit Ne?" Kagome kissed the baby cheek and then her finger "see" Kagome said sweetly "all better"

And in fact like magic Kira was happy as can be and went off to go play with her older sister again.

From the window watched Sesshomaru and Hiroto "She is very perfect Ne sesshomaru?" Hiro said

Looking up at his long time friend who eyes held a hint of confusion

"What do you mean?" He soon demanded after a moment of silence

"She is intelligent, good with children and I bet she can cook" Hiro stated simply picking up his tea cup the aroma of jasmine filling the air

"And what do these qualities have to do with anything?" Sesshomaru arched a brow at the Lighting demon "well, I just think she'll make a perfect mate"

Sesshomaru, if he could or would, would have flustered at the statement but simply huffed and turned back to the window

"Why would I take her for a mate"

"Because every other female you couldn't stand this long" Hiro pointed out "I must say kagome-san has lasted quite long with you"

"What's is it to you hiro?"

With an elegant smirk, hiro eyes met his acquaintance "You don't want to loses her to some other male now do you?"

Now yes, now sesshomaru eye's celery grew by a few inches '_another male?' _His head gasped _'I'd rip his head off'_ He added on growling which hiro herd '_I'd never let another male even near her'_

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Shut your mouth" sesshomaru spat

"Ok My lord." hiro chuckled

'_Are plan is going very good Yumi and Azumi may be right, she may be the one'_

**Around noon, kagome walked back into the castle holding rin's hand and carrying the sleeping Kira**

"**You two played your selves to sleep" she smiled at the drowsy 7 years old**

"**No I-Im not sleepy" Rin yawned. Kagome smiled watching the child slowly drift to sleep which caused an issue "how am I to carry them both" she sighed "Oh this is just perfect I get myself into theses things all the time"**

"**Allow me to help" Turning to the steps, kagome saw sesshomaru grace down them walking over to her.**

"**I would be very grateful," she said softly. Sesshomaru nodded and gently lifted Rin into his arms and turned back to the steps kagome tagging along behind him. As they walked, kagome saw a glow from sesshomaru, not like shikon jewel glow. But Fatherly glow, just flowing throw him over Rin like a protective barrier, But not only with Rin, she saw this with Kira too the fatherly glow that protects the two children**

**Her children…**

**There children **

**(**A/N Kagome mind is bold italic, her heat is italic and a normal thought is bold with this ')

"_**Hold up! What the heck are you on about kagome!? There not 'our' children, Rin is his, Kira is yours'**_**Kagome mind shouted **

'_Oh put a sock in it! There 'our' kids mind! We claim them both in are hearts which makes them ours_

'_**Oh sure heart!! But I didn't see Rin born from kagome's womb!'**_

'Neither did we see Kira but there both of them are ours! Cause the love gave birth to them being from both are hearts.

'When did the making of theses kids take place? Ware was I?"

'**EHHH okay guys stop it!!' kagome shrieked mentally ending the conversation that would have turned for the worse ' Fight about this later'**

**Soon the two came to Rin's bedroom and sesshomaru tucked Rin in **

"**Thank you sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said smiling in creation for the help **

"**It was nothing" sesshomaru said plainly "I must thank you for tiring her out, I never can get her in for her nap by noon"**

**Kagome felt the mood lighten and smiled "Well she did play quite hard today"**

**Sesshomaru nodded and began out of the room followed by kagome. They walked to kagome and Kira's room in silence for a little while until Kira whined in her sleep, sesshomaru watched kagome comfort the pup by rubbing her cheek on the sleeping babies**

"**You are very good with pups," Sesshomaru said looking down at the two. Blushing softly kagome nodded "I learned in my t-I mean village, I watched my moms friends and my baby brother" Kagome laughed a bit "Buts it's a full time job now"**

**Sesshomaru nodded "must be a big change Ne kagome-san?" Kagome eyes graced down at the sleeping child "Yes it's a really big change taking care of a baby 24-7 is hard…" Kagome kisses Kira sleeping head "It is worth it, seeing them grow up"**

**Sesshomaru stared in awe at the girl, her statement had made his heart fill with that stupid warmth again, but he just didn't mind anymore Kagome's words made him know for a fact**

**This human would make and excellent mate.**

**Softly sesshomaru allowed his hand to grace kagome cheek softly, kagome eyes and face lit up like Christmas lights as he cupped her cheek softly turning her face so that her face faced his.**

"**Very wise words kagome-san" he said softly **

'If a hug helped her, then maybe this is a way that will make her smile all I want, is to make her smile'

**Kagome felt her whole body melt into a puddle as his soft surprising warm hands cupped her cheek, though she was blushing a smile lit her face and gently and shyly kagome placed her own hand on his closing her eyes, enjoying his touch. Not a touch of pity but a caring touch and not only that, she felt that he appreciated her, He respected her for her ways with Rin and Kira, and this was the way he showed it, with a gentle touch.**

**As long as this might have seemed it only was about 3 minutes until something blinked sesshomaru out his daze with kagome. On his shoulders There sat a extremely happy looking demon with green hair with blue tips smiling happily down at him, In one of his hands was a lollipop (had to add that on X3) that was oddly large and swirling looking "Fluffy-butt!!" he exclaimed finally flipping off his shoulders in front of him causing kagome to back up a bit "I haven't seen you in 2 weeks!!" He smiled brightly. If sesshomaru weren't so mad, he'd kill the happy rainbow demon**

"**Zane…you idiot" he hissed.**

Awkward! Lol presenting Zane-kun! Isn't he kawii! OMG he rocks

Oh and I need some villains

JA-NE!

Mewa

_**Btw I may not be able to update for a while because my Internet is screwy**_


	6. Pure sweet words from a child And yumi

OMG SO MUCH MAIL I LOVE YOU ALL

**OMG S**_**O MUCH MAIL I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**BTW**_

_**No more character's please im chuck full S'kay?**_

_**And Im sorry if it's OOC this is my first shot at kagsessh**_

_**Please enjoy…MY NEXT CHAPPIE!**_

Now lets venture away from the castle into the woods around Kaede village no?

There sitting on a tree branch, sat a silver haired hayou and a young extremely pale miko beside him.

"Inuyasha" Ki kyo voice rung softly, sweetly into the hayou's puppy ears

"Yes My love?" he replied looking to the woman beside him

"You know, that kagome girl is still alive," she said, her finger tracing circles around on inuyasha leg

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha questioned. Ki kyo sighed in frustration

"So-" she said running her hand throw his hair "We cant let her be running around now can we" Her cold eyes became as innocent as she could have them "Don't you think we should take care of her once and for all?"

Inuyasha eyes met His lovers

"Kill kagome?"

"Yes" Ki kyo said a happily "get her out the way, get my soul back please inuyasha, for me?"

Inuyasha didn't think of it as long and as hard as he should have, he simply nodded smirking

"Of course anything for you kagome will be gone soon as you know it" Inuyasha smiled at his mate.

'_Perfect'_ Kikyo hissed hugging inuyasha "your the best inu-chan!!"

_XXx_

Back at the palace, sesshomaru was fighting the urge to kill the happy little demon that was now cooing the baby in kagome's arms.

'_That damn Zane, messed up your chances huh' _Sesshomaru mind mocked, sesshomaru didn't respond, he simply growled under his breath

"Zane why are you here?" he said throw clenched teeth trying not to sound upset

"Well Azumi told me that there was a baby in the palace and I couldn't resist!" he smiled widely playing with Kira hand, Kira giggled happily

"Aww she's so cute, yes she is hehehe" he cooed the baby hayou

"Um Hi" kagome said coming back from daze moment, Zane looked up and smiled "Oh gods how could I miss such a lovely face" he said taking kagome's hand softly and placing a soft kiss onto the creamy skin

"Uh.Thanks" Kagome smiled nervously "your very sweet"

Zane smiled slipping his arm around kagome's shoulder "hey I have an idea! How about me and you spend the day together?" before kagome could respond Zane dodged a slash from the pissed taiyouki

"Stop it Zane"

"Aww you want her all to yourself no fair" Zane pouted crossing his arms

Kagome watched sesshomaru face, something about his face was different…he was blushing he looked like and embarrassed teenager, this little demon mortified him It seems

'_Hehehe sesshy is all bashful now' kagome' _Kagome's heart teased

Kagome blushed lightly, was he embarrassed that he touched her so softly? Caringly? Or is it the little happy demon that seems to pick at his nerve like a woodpecker?

"I guess we can share don't you think? Half and half" Zane said gesturing hand movements like breaking parts of something

"No Zane, were not cutting kagome in _half!"_ Sesshomaru growled "But it was a good idea!" Zane whined

"No it wasn't" Hiro said walking down the hall way "Hello kagome-Chan" he smiled at her

"Hello Hiro-san" Kagome returned the greeting watching sesshomaru argue with Zane

"Um who's that?" She asked, the lighting demon gestured his finger to Zane and watched kagome nod

"Well that's Zane, overly hyper rainbow demon" Hiro sighed as Zane hugged him tight

"Oh" Kagome blinked

"OH YEAH!!" Zane suddenly came out with a small lunch box "I brought sushi for you hiro-kun" he said handing the box to the red head

"Oh thank you Zane" Hiro smiled slightly picking up one piece of sushi and popping it into his mouth

"Mm"

"Sesshomaru I-"

"ACK!!" Kagome turned around at hiro, he was spitting up black liquid

"ZANE-I'LL-Xx- KILL YOU!!" He growled wiping his mouth going after the smaller demon

"Ahhh!" Zane darted down the hallway hiro close behind him

Kagome couldn't help it; they acted like brothers she giggled softly

"He's awfully energetic" Kagome stated "reminds me of my brother a bit"

"That's only his minor behavior, he's more hyper than that" Sesshomaru said softly looking down the hall ware Zane and hiro ran

"I couldn't imagine any one any more hyper other than Rin" Kagome said taping her chin softly

"He's the only one that can tire Rin out" Sesshomaru chuckled "Other than Kira"

Kira, who had woken up just recently squealed and reached out to sesshomaru 'bababa!"

Kagome smiled and slowly handed the baby hayou to sesshomaru who happily took the baby from her arms.

Kagome saw that every time Kira was in sesshomaru arms she'd smile brighter; her eyes would shine in pure joy

Kira was very connected to sesshomaru

As kagome was, they didn't have a relationship, they were friends…friends is good.

"Well let's never mind her nap since she's already awake" Kagome laughed softly

Sesshomaru nodded tickling Kira under her chin listing to her small laughs fill the small area

"She can spend the rest of the day with you if you like it" Kagome offered

"She seems awful found of you and I think she'd like it'

Sesshomaru thought on it for a second, it would be nice to have the little tike running around keeping him company while he did paper work

"Alright it sounds fine," he said serenely letting Kira kidnap his finger and suckle on it softly

Kagome nodded and kisses Kira forehead "be good ok?"

"Okay!" Kira agreed.

Sesshomaru watched kagome walk off down the hall way

'She's an amazing being beyond all human capacity' his mind thought, soon he sighed and began back to his study

Kagome was beyond all loveliness; caring kind and very brave and sesshomaru finally admitted to him that he is very found of her. (That doesn't mean love X3)

XxX

Kagome smiled at the thought, letting Kira spend the day with sesshomaru was a great idea for them to bound. But it still racked kagome's mind that sesshomaru was so found of Kira but hated Hayou's

Before, he told her that he would never harm an infant. But if Kira were older would he have killed her on the spot? What if kagome didn't find Kira first! What would have happened to her? If Kira weren't with her would he have left her to die? Dose sesshomaru have a heart or as it truly Pity!

This question swarmed kagome up in a black hole of worry.

'_Snap out of it kagome your thinking to much!" _ Kagome heart said trying to snap the panicking girl

"For once_ heart is right, calm down kagome non of that happened so why worry?'_

Kagome shook her head not knowing what to say

"But what if-"

"_IT DIDN'T!!" _Heart and mind yelled together

Kagome head was overloading with things that stressed her more than a teen should stress over

"Are you ok?' a voice asked from behind, turning kagome's eyes met Yumi's

"Ah im fine Yumi" kagome said suddenly shaking out of her panic attack "Just-"

"Thinking" Yumi, answered for her "Yeah I was."

Yumi smiled at kagome her big innocent smile.

The two sat down and watched the sky above them and kagome's thoughts turned to Yumi. Yumi Yuki, the girl who she had first met on her way to sesshomaru castle was a mystery to kagome as well. She was energetic childish and very silly but some how she stood beside sesshomaru…how cans this is?

'What are you thinking about kagome-Chan?" Yumi asked looking over at the thinking miko

"Me? Oh nothing don't worry Yumi!" Kagome laughed nervously

"You're lying" Yumi said blankly, kagome sweat dropped and sighed, "I was just wondering…how did you meet sesshomaru?"

Yumi laughed, a sweet childish laugh and sat on her knees in front of kagome

"You Wana know how someone like me ended beside my lord?"

Kagome nodded dumbly. Yumi eyes soften as she turned around looking at the sky "Im returning the favor"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously looking at the cat child.

"Well-"

_FLASH BACK!_

A small cat girl darted throws the forest, panting sweating and bleeding. Green eyes filled with tears as she ducked another flying demon coming her way.

She came to a clearing and skidded across the dirt panting

"Leave me alone nya!!" she called at the demons who came into the clearing growling angrily "come here kitty cat lemme get a bite"!

"Go to hell!" she screamed. The demons came fast at her, the first a bear ripped throw her shoulder sending her to the ground with a horrible thump. Holding the wounded shoulder she stood her ground growling angrily hissing in a defensive manner.

The fight continued, the cat child being brutally beaten in the process, but she refused to stop fighting and in the shadows a demon lord watched this.

'How strong can this child be' he questioned watching as she killed another one of the demons but he knew for a fact she could stand no more. The cat child panted waiting for the blow from the monkey demon, but it did not come. Green eyes looked up at the figure in front of her, this man. Who is he?

"Wh-what are you doing nya?" She hissed angrily spiting up a puddle of blood in front of her

"Would you rather die?" Sesshomaru asked looking calmly to the child behind him

"I- would rather die in honor and not be pity!"

Yumi looked at kagome softly "I never wanted help, since my parents died I took care or myself and I hated pity"

Kagome nodded understanding

"I felt he was show pity, so I didn't want his help"

Sesshomaru killed the last demon and whipped hands off of the blood. Behind him the cat child, was growling

"I said I didn't want your help!" she shrieked absolutely in raged, "how can I die with honor like my parents did if you helped me nya!"

Sesshomaru didn't turn to the child he simply spoke:

"You are to strong to die to such low life demons" his voice struck the girl like a blade, was how would he know? Why did he care?

Yumi looked to the ground "He told me if I were to die in honor, fight a demon worth fighting he saved me from just throwing my life away like a fool he saved me from a dark short future" Kagome watched as Yumi sighed happily

"And he allowed me to follow him, mind you he hadn't a patient being in his body until he met me!" Yumi smiled brightly

"He saved me from the darkness of my parents honor, you see they were well respected for dying in war" Yumi said softly "And so everyone thought I was suppose to follow there footsteps die in honor as they did…so…when I did try…he stopped me and here I am 15 years later and still going!"

Kagome smiled, sesshomaru had saved Yumi from the dark abyss of honor for her family

'You cant say that wasn't nice, what am I worrying about? Sesshomaru dose have a heart even if you can't see it"

XxX

Sesshomaru was at his desk signing at the documents in front of him. Beside him on the ground was Kira playing with a paper sesshomaru had given her. It was worthless so what was the use.

"Hmm" sesshomaru contemplated a treaty sent to him from the north

"Should I sign this?"

"No!" Kira called from the side, looking slightly at the child sesshomaru chuckled picking her up.

"And why not little pup?" he questioned playfully

Kira picked up the document and crumbled it up then with a giggle she threw it at sesshomaru head hitting right ware his moon was.

Sesshomaru found this cute and poked this pup's nose playfully causing her to giggle madly and clap her hands

"Ok no treaty for them I suppose" Sesshomaru said taping his nails on the wood

"No!" Kira smiled agreeing with him 100

'I hope this is wise, I mean. She's just a pup! Damn…. cuteness!!' his mind cursed as he review other documents handing Kira an plain paint brush to chew on (Pup need to chew for there teeth!)

But soon enough, sesshomaru mind had wandered away with him and he began drawing a random figure on a blank piece of paper

'I wonder if kagome's ok…well I shouldn't be worried because the palace is perfectly safe…so I should just stop panicking…but kagome gives off that damsel in distress aura…maybe I should. No! Stop spazing out she's fine perfectly fine' sesshomaru convinced himself with great difficulty's he knew something bad was coming soon. But when was the thing bothering the demon lord.

Kira must have sense his distress, because she soon reached out to be held. Sesshomaru took her into his arms

"D-d-"

Sesshomaru looked down at her and raised a brow "Hm pup?"

Kira sat there, as if thinking her ears went to the side she was thinking very hard

"Dada!" she finally screamed taking the demon lord by full shock

"Wh-"

Kira turned and smiled up at sesshomaru "Dada!"

'She thinks.im.her…father?'

"DADA!" Kira said finally clinging to sesshomaru and giggling

Sesshomaru heart tinge of warmness this child had called her father, him a father he couldn't picture for Kira, Rin yes, but he saw Kira as kagome daughter not his own.

But

He wouldn't deny Kira he refused, even if it made it seem him and kagome were together he wouldn't deny her.

With a soft voice, he whispered softly in her ear

"Yes, dada"

Kagome had stayed out a little longer while Yumi walked back in the palace. Her heart felt lighter and worries were gone. She knew even before he met her and Kira he had a heart

He saved Yumi from the darkness and saved her and Kira from a certain death. How could she doubt sesshomaru had a heart? What was she thinking?

Kagome laughed to herself at her foolishness and smiled

"Sesshomaru has a heart. I have no reason to worry"

"I honestly doubt that " A voice hissed from behind. Kagome turned around sharply to a dark figure.

I CLIFFFYYYY YOUUUU!!

Sorry I just had to

It may have sucked I think it did but next chapter will be grrreaaat!

_Credit awards:_

_Out of my entire loyal reviewer's two of them have helped me throw this story the most and the first I would love to Honor is_

Bambichic!! My first ever character donation she gave me are ever so lovable Azumi and she is the bestesss WUV YOU BAMBI!

Next is she who saved my arse so many times with character I could cry.

Alternative Angel! This fantastic Person gave me the ZANE and HIRO and 3 more from her sack! T.T I wuv you ever so much Angel you rock my sox!!

AND THE REST OF YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL TOO CAUSE YOU READ MY STORY! REMEMBER NO MORE people!

Mewa


	7. Meeting 1 of 3, and a plan!

I left a cliff…I am sorry…but… it was of good use x3 kagsessh moments will be up soon nya

I left a cliff…I am sorry…but… it was of good use x3 kagsessh moments will be up soon nya!

Kagome turned quickly to look behind her, and there was a demon she never seen before. He looked like a snake…. he probably a snake youkai.

"Why hello there" he hissed grinning at Kagome

"Um…Hi?" Kagome greeted confused out of her mind

'Ware did he come from? He wasn't just there I swear'

"So you think that sesshomaru has a heart?" he said in a mocking tone "Well my dear child I find you dead wrong" The words from the snakes lips sent a wave of anger throw the miko

"No!" Kagome said glaring daggers at him "Your wrong sesshomaru-sama has a heart! And you are no one to judge!!"

The snake youkai turned red Bright red with rage to be more exact his golden eyes narrowed

"How dare you talk back to me you little witch!" he hissed "don't talk out of line!"

Kagome felt the 2nd wave shoot throw her

" I can talk when I want too you don't own me! I can do what I want!"

'_Uh…Kagome? Do you think this is smart I mean he looks pretty strong you know and you don't have any arrows or anything.' _ Kagome mind said

'Eep! She's right I don't have any protection but .I cant let him talk to me like im just anyone!'

The snake youkai growled dangerously causing Kagome to back up "I hate women who think they have something back, I always have to teach them a lesson"

Kagome watched as he raised his hand to her, about to slap her

She shut her eyes preparing for the impact across her face but it never came. Just a swift breeze and a growl.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes there in front of her was sesshomaru holding the snake youkai hand, which was raised

"Heh" The snake youkai snatched his hand back from sesshomaru grip and sneered

'I should have know you'd save the wench sesshomaru-sama" He hissed rubbing his wrist

"What meaning of banned don't your understand Taro" Sesshomaru growled moving in front of kagome in a protective manner

Kagome took this and went behind him with no hesitation

"I told you I would come back, and I came back to kill that damned red head any way." His snake glare turned to Kagome (she was peeking from behind sesshomaru)

"Than I found a witch with a smart mouth and I figured if you wont handle it I should"

"Kagome-san can talk freely as she wants" sesshomaru said in a dangerous voice "You have no right to tell her otherwise, so leave now or be killed on the spot"

The snake turned sharply away "sure. But I'll be back I promise you that and-"

A swift sharp wind blew across Kagome face

"Ah!" Kagome held her cheek had the wind cut her cheek? How was that possible?

With a laugh the snake disappeared leaving Kagome and sesshomaru alone in the garden

"Kagome-san, are you alright?" Sesshomaru turned to the miko

Seeing her hold her cheek he must have cut her face some how

Sesshomaru gently took Kagome's hand down, it was bleeding and he could smell t he poison

"Dose it hurt Kagome-san?" his voice was soft and sweet taking Kagome by surprise. A blush crept across her cheeks

"Only a little" she smiled "Don't worry about it" she reinsured him

"I cant leave it alone, its poisonous and you'll die if its not treated" Sesshomaru said taking Kagome's chin in his hands he knew he couldn't live with himself if he let kagome get hurt in any way

Now this did scare Kagome, cause her first thought was that he would kiss her, which would freak her out which would lead to her passing out

But no, this was even worse sesshomaru leaned in

Kagome shut her eyes

But there was no kiss

Just a soft warm feeling across the cut on her cheek

Kagome breath got hitched in her throat her face turned bright pink when she realized what happened

'HE

LICKED

ME'

Kagome mind went haywire everything was blurry and she couldn't finds any strength in her voice. Than everything went dark.

XxX

A few hours later Kagome woke up, but she wasn't in her bed.

The room was a light blue, the sheets were red and the floor was pure white marble

'Who room is this?' Kagome questioned turning around and when she did on a chair just across from was sesshomaru reading a paper of some sort

'Oh yeah I passed out Kagome blushed as she stood from the bed, making it up

'Ah am I that weak that I pass out when he. Licked me then took me to his room cause im so pitiful'

'_**Its not common to be licked you know'**_ Kagome mind said

'_It was ever so romantic though!" _ Kagome heart squealed

'_**What is he a puppy!? It wasn't romantic it was weird as heck!'**_

" I see your awake" Sesshomaru said looking up at her "Yeah I am" Kagome smiled sheepishly

"Sorry for.ya know passing out" She twiddle her fingers "Its just-you-"

There was a silence

"Hm?" Sesshomaru urged gently

"Youlickedme!!" Kagome said so fast it was barely herd. It took sesshomaru about 10 seconds to decipher

He stood up and in a swift fast motion walked over to Kagome

"Im sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Kagome-san but demon saliva has healing abilities so I healed the cut" He said looking to Kagome "But I should have asked you first-"

"No! Its fine thank you sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome smiled throw her blush

"Its just being licked is. I mean very awkward." Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully

"I can imagine humans are not use to it"

'I cant believe that he apologized to me…TWICE! Is the world coming to an end?? Probably… but I guess its cause he respects me as I respect me and he healed me he must really care'

Kagome thoughts riddled her as sesshomaru walked to the door

"Kira is asleep in your room Kagome-san"

"Oh! Thanks" Kagome said following him out the door and down the hall

"What did you say to taro Kagome-san?" sesshomaru asked suddenly surprising Kagome

"Ummm well…. he…I…"

'No point on lying, even If it is embarrassing' she sighed

"I was talking to my self about you. I mean. I…I. (Blush) and saying that what I use to think of you..And now what I think of you-"

"What did you use to think?" sesshomaru asked curiously but you couldn't here it in his voice

"(GASP!) Um..Well…when I was with my friends and inuyasha…and you'd come to fight inuyasha…I always thought you were cold hearted and you didn't care about anything…BUT! I was wrong honestly im sorry for thinking like that! Its just-I-you-I mean."

Sesshomaru lips rose a little in a small smirk

'Do not apologize, many think that I am that way it is not uncommon" Sesshomaru said This feeling was no exceptional for people to think, its just how he acted, he cool exterior which makes people think what they do. That he is a coldhearted demon that cares about nothing but himself. He looked away from Kagome and looked to the wall in silent sadness. (No one likes to be judge like that!!)

"Well there wrong!" Kagome said, clenching her fist

Sesshomaru looked at the little miko in surprise

"Sesshomaru your very nice person! No one should ever judge a book by its cover and I was wrong for doing so that why I am apologizing because deep down inside you're a very sweet man!!"

(Heart-beat)

(Heart-beat)

Kagome turned bright red and backed up against the wall

"Im sorry I should have stopped talking sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry"

Sesshomaru sighed softly and let another smirk grace his features

"There you go apologizing for no reason again Kagome." Sesshomaru gently pulled Kagome into a hug, which she shyly returned

'_Wow sesshomaru your really found of this little miko? Is it because she is the only one who doesn't see you as a cold hearted beast?'_ Sesshomaru mind asked in a curious tone

' I guess so…'

'_You like how she has a whole different thought on you and gives you something other than cold like ''sweet'?"_

'Yeah I guess so…'

Soon Kagome pulled back and smiled up at him "thanks for the hug and sorry I apologize so much."

Sesshomaru if he were that kind of person would have laughed. She had apologized for apologizing too much she's just so…cute.

"Its no problem Kagome-san"

"Hey you can call me kags if you want it makes things a bit easer" Kagome smiled 'ah he'll probably laugh..'

Sesshomaru nodded "Alright, kags" He chuckled the word was weird on his tongue which surprised kagome out of her mind.

"You can call me." Sesshomaru wasn't good with nicknames

"Sessh" Kagome smiled "if you don't mind"

"Ok sessh" Sesshomaru nodded "as long as you don't get any names from Hiro or Yumi" he added

"Oh! I've herd them there very creative" kagome laughed softly

"At least someone appreciates them" Sesshomaru grumbled making kagome laugh again

'I love her laugh' sesshomaru sighed to himself joyfully

"Um sessh?"

"Hm?"

"Why did that snake guy.uh Taro want to kill Hiro-san?" Kagome asked

"I do not know the whole story," He said retracting to his thoughts "you may have to ask him"

'Alright" Kagome nodded

Kagome never felt so comfortable near sesshomaru she even got to call him sessh!

'_What a great friendship developing!!'_ kagome heart piped up happily

"_**Yes a friendship and were keeping it as a friend ship alright?'**_

But kagome ignored them and kept talking to sesshomaru about really random things like his favorite color, things to do stuff like that

"Do you play any instruments?" Kagome asked

"Yes flute but that's only sometimes when I have nothing better to do" sesshomaru concluded

"I played flute for a bit myself" Kagome laughed "But im horrible at it"

"You should try again practice dose make perfect" Sesshomaru said closing his eyes coolly "and im not saying that cause its an old saying"

"Yeah it sound kinda cheesy" kagome chortled

Sesshomaru looked at kagome and smiled to himself, she was lovely and had a pleasing sense of humor and was very smart, she was a rare flower that sesshomaru found that hasn't bloomed just yet. He could sense the power in her veins her miko power was huge but she didn't access it just yet

'Soon she will bloom into a lovely flower' sesshomaru smiled to himself 'soon'

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kagome jumped and sesshomaru turned around. The two walked a bit more down the hall and found 2 angry female demons

AKA Azumi and Yumi in towels and Zane in front with lumps on his head

"Zane! How many times have I told you don't follow us to the hot spring!!" Yumi shrieked a blush on her cheeks, as was azumi's

"But-But-its-"

"No excuse! You were being a pervert again!" Azumi screamed clutching her towel for dear life.

"I wasn't really I wasn't!" Zane whined

"Lies!!"

Zane sat up and pouted then he pulled out a tissue to wipe his tears.. But then with a switch of a hand the tissue turned into a hand fan

With a thrust Zane blew the fan (which was pretty strong) across the two demoness which caused them to loses their towels

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the two screamed. Sesshomaru leaned back around the corner so he wouldn't be looking while kagome quickly went to catch their towels

"Aww don't ruin the fun!" Zane smiled waving the fan again sending the towels farther down the hall

"Hey stop that!" kagome called

"Im s-s-s-s-o-co-cold!!" Yumi said shivering. She was on her knees on the ground hands crossed on her chest her black tail wrapped around her legs

Zane laughed until he got K.O From behind

There was an overly pissed looking red head above him growling

"Zane you (bleeping) idiot stop being a pervert to the girls" he hissed "or I'll use your head for soccer!"

Finally kagome caught a towel and handed it to Azumi "I couldn't catch Yumi's towel" Kagome sighed

Yumi began to shiver more before she felt something draped over her bare shoulders

Looking up Yumi eyes met a bare chest hiro, and on her shoulders his shirt

"Ah! Thanks hiro!" she smiled brightly at him

"Its fine" Hiro said serenely looking away slightly blinded by the smile and kagome swore she saw him blush. Zane woke up to two extremely angry demoness

"You think your slick!!" they yelled in unison glaring daggers into his skull

"Uh oh."

"Your damn right uh-oh!" Yumi screamed

Azumi and Yumi grabbed Zane angrily throwing him in the air both pulling out things that looked like tennis rackets… they were tennis rackets

"AH!"

And with one hard hit from both rackets, sent him flying down the hall to lord knows ware.

The 3 walked off down the hallway Leaving and shocked kagome and a iratted sesshomaru

Then Kagome began to laugh; she just couldn't help herself they acted like best friends in the human world.

Joking around being stupid being perverted and if they had school copying homework!

Sesshomaru looked at kagome questioning her sanity silently

"Do they always do that?" kagome asked between giggles

"Its common, maybe 4 or 5 times a week"

Kagome refrained her giggles best she could it wasn't working, and laughing so much around sesshomaru was embarrassing but she just couldn't stop it.

"What makes it so funny?" Sesshomaru asked finally kagome had stopped laughing

"Its like, ware im from they act so similar its funny!" she laughed slightly "its so funny"

"If you say so" Sesshomaru said blankly still not finding this funny

The word funny didn't even consider in his head, he never found anything 'funny' at all.

But he didn't mind much right now

"Im off to sleep, good night sessh!" kagome smiled walking down the opposite hall way''

"Yes, good night kags" he said softly walking down the other hall

XxX

Taro growled holding his wrist

'Damn sesshomaru' he hissed 'damn sesshomaru witch she will pay for speaking out of line!'

He walked into a small clearing with trees surrounding it, one large tree in the middle sitting in this tree, was a demon with purple hair hanging lazily upside down the other with reddish orange hair sitting in a higher branch looking down at the pissed off Taro.

"Hello taro" he said simply, but got no reply

Taro punched the closest tree to him, causing it to topple over into another tree, causing a ring of tree's to collapse onto the cold forest ground.

"Hey Yorin I think taro upset!" The purple haired on said staring at the trees

"I would never have guessed" The one name Yorin sighed irately "you really are a baka huh baka?"

"Yeah I guess-HEY!"

"So, Kagome-Chan gave you a hard time?" Yorin questioned the snake youkai below him an evil smirk on his lips

"(Bleeping) girl will get what she deserves in time-" Taro hissed walking off back into the forest

"Heh" Yorin chuckled, 'I'll humor him, I know he cant even get passed sesshomaru at the most, and plus hiro is at the palace' Pushing a strand of hair from his face Yorin laughed darkly 'but I wont let anyone get in my way for taking over Japan. And taking kagome as my own' He laughed darkly to himself, the red sun on his head glowing a deep demonic crimson.

XxX

Just a few miles away sat Kikyo, who (had some how) herd Yorin thoughts

'So he desires kagome?' her eyes tinted an evil black 'he can also play along in my plan to have that girl finally in my hands and my soul back in my body'

She turned to the hayou asleep beside her and smirked 'everything is playing just right'

WHAT DID YOU THINK! I THINK ITS BAD!! BUT YOU'RE THE REVIEWERS


	8. walking:Meeting 2 of 3 A plan gone worng

Since the Taro incident, kagome and sesshomaru have been very connected

Since the Taro incident, kagome and sesshomaru have been very connected. Since, sesshomaru worried for kagome's safety he always walked with her to the garden and other places outside the palace after rin's lessons.

_**Kagome on the other hand laughed at his actions and explained that she was perfectly fine all by herself **_

"_**See? Im a big girl I can do things all by myself" she stated to him one day jeez it was very embarrassing having him following her around but it was out of safety so mostly she didn't mind.**_

_**But some day's kagome liked to go into sesshomaru study with Kira and watch him work. She was curious on how he could sign so many papers and not get bored, aggravated or annoyed**_

"_**Um sesshomaru? What are you signing them for?"**_

"_**Laws, treaties things like" He said flatly in response **_

_**A few minutes would pass**_

"_**Isn't this boring?" She'd question**_

"_**Its my job as lord of the western lands kagome" he would respond emphatically**_

_**A few more minutes **_

"_**How many papers do you have to sign?"**_

"_**A lot" he said simply**_

_**Kagome sighed and kept watching him sign papers Kira sitting on his desk chewing on the same paintbrush **_

"_**W-"**_

"_**Your asking a lot today" sesshomaru said, cutting the miko off. Kagome blushed lightly "sorry I just-"**_

"_**You don't have to apologize" Sesshomaru said "Oh yeah, im-I mean…uh"**_

_**Sesshomaru chuckled to himself, was it really that hard to 'not' apologize too much?**_

_**Kira, being cute and random as ever picked up a paper, she looked at it with her big eyes and tilted her head**_

"_**What's that Kira?" Kagome questioned the baby "pwaper" Kira said looking over the paper as if she was reading it.**_

_**Kagome giggled, "What are you doing with the paper?" Kira didn't answer; she simply took a nice bite out of it**_

"_**Ahhh Kira!" kagome scrambled grabbing the paper from the baby **_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Kira give it!"**_

"_**No!" the baby pulled at the paper trying to take it back from her mom **_

_**Sesshomaru watched this fully amused, he wasn't showing it but this display of mother and daughter was absolutely adorable**_

'_**Should I stop them? Nah"**_

_**The two continued the tug of war until Kira lost her grip on the paper and fell back off the desk**_

"_**Ah Kira!"**_

_**But sesshomaru had caught the pup quickly before she hit the ground, by her cream colored yukata **_

"_**Oh thank goodness, that was stupid of me," Kagome sighed taking Kira from sesshomaru hand**_

"_**It was an accident," Sesshomaru concluded looking at kagome's face. She looked ashamed of herself, as if she did something that ruined the whole entire world**_

'_**It was a simple mistake, and anyway the floor is carpet she would have fell comfortably' his thoughts lingered**_

'_**I cant believe I did that, I was being stupid I almost got Kira hurt, stupid stupid stupid!!' kagome eyes closed softly and hugged Kira close**_

"_**Sorry little one" she whispered **_

"_**Tay!" kira smiled hugging her mommy back**_

_**Again a cute show sesshomaru thought, he could never deny this he was becoming soft and didn't care much, he was always soft, we'll slightly soft to those he cared for (Care not love X3) and he truly no longer denying it cared for kagome.**_

_**Kagome Set Kira on the ground, she grabbed the desk and clung to stand. Wobbling she stood clinging to the desk (the sleeves of her yukata is actually too long for her, they overtake her hands I thought that be cute)**_

_**Kagome watched her intently **_

"_**What are you up to pup?" she questioned watching the display before her**_

_**Kira had a true determination look again. She let go of the desk and bobbed a bit before moving her feet slowly**_

_**Kagome eyes widen in amazement Kira began slowly walking across the floor to sesshomaru. Sesshomaru also watched in silent awe at the walking hayou pup**_

_**His golden eyes watched her as she swayed and tipped over a bit (got some help from kagome with that when she tipped over she'd steady her)**_

_**But Kira ears were to the side; she was single-minded and not giving up to the very end. Her feet moved slowly and concentrate to her mark**_

_**And soon enough she was in the arms of sesshomaru giggling "Dada!" **_

_**Kagome squeed happily and clasp her hands together**_

"_**Oh she walked I cant believe she walked! Aww kira-chan! Im so proud of you!" kagome smiled brightly**_

_**It is the happiest day of a mother's life when their baby starts walking for the first time **_

"_**Strong little thing isn't you?" Sesshomaru smirked snuggling the pup softly "dada" Kira smiled nuzzling the taiyouki back**_

"_**She calls you dada?" kagome asked walking over to the two tickling the baby **_

"_**Yes she started so just recently," Sesshomaru said handing the baby to her mother,**_

"_**She doesn't even call me mama yet some people get all the luck!" kagome laughed hugging the baby**_

"_**Guess so" Sesshomaru chuckled going back to signing papers**_

"_**Sesshomaru? Can I please go to the garden on my own? I'll bring Kira with me and I wont talk to strangers" Kagome asked, she was trying to be childish in the same go as requesting to go.**_

_**Sesshomaru sighed and thought about it, he didn't want her to be in danger but he can't keep watching over her like a mother hen. So it be best to let her own her own right? Yeah right, when they first met she had fell down a cliff **_

_**Sighing sesshomaru gave in**_

"_**Alright, be careful kagome"**_

"_**Hai! I will Thanks!" kagome gave him a quick hug and walked out of the study.**_

_**XxX**_

_**Kagome sat down in a different part of the garden today, **_

_**The flowers here were tulips and irises and shone lovely in the sunlight. Kira was doing her favorite thing, looking for butterflies to play with**_

_**Kagome sighed in content happiness, yes she was happy here. Rin Kira sesshomaru Hiro Zane Yumi And Azumi she did miss her friends her new friends made her warm and fuzzy inside and sesshomaru, sesshomaru just made her happy the most (next to Kira)**_

'_**Maybe, this is-love? The way I feel beside him blushing when he talks that fuzzy light feeling?'**_

'_**No bad kagome! Its not love its an extreme friendship!'**__** kagome mind yelled**_

'Shut your face hole!' kagome heart yelled 'if she thinks its love its love get it? Got it? Good'

_**Kagome ignored them and watched Kira play**_

_**Then she felt a presences, turning she saw something purple in a tree, hair it looked like it**_

"_**Um excuse me?" Kagome called**_

"_**Oh crap!" the voice cracked "You can see me?" kagome sweat dropped "Uh yeah your practically poking from out the tree, with that purple hair of yours" kagome said plainly. She watched as the person with great difficulty got out the tree **_

'_**He looks like an emperor' kagome thought as the mysterious purple haired man came and sat down next to her.**_

"_**Uh hi?" Kagome questioned "Hi! Im Baka and I would be quite pleased if you'd come with me!" he said simply, kagome stared**_

"_**Um…sorry I want to stay here, thanks for the offer though" kagome smiled nervously**_

"_**No you don't have a choice!" he said quite angrily "Your coming with me!"**_

_**Kagome for some reason felt non-threatened by this guy, he was so…random he couldn't be scary**_

"_**Why are you staring? Come on lets go!" baka grabbed her arm; kagome reacted as reflex and snatched her hand away **_

"_**Im not going with you darn it!" kagome growled **_

"_**But-dammit I get what ever I want!" he yelled angrily**_

"_**I don't care im not an object you can have!"**_

_**Before baka could respond Yumi and Azumi came running into the garden**_

"_**I knew I recognized your scent!" Yumi yelled "Baka!"**_

'_**Hey don't call me stupid!" baka yelled. Yumi blinked "That's your name dummy!" she sighed**_

"_**Oh yeah-but don't talk to me you haven't the rank!"**_

"_**All cause your daddy is emperor of china doesn't mean your better than us!" Azumi yelled hurt sounded in her voice.**_

"_**Oh be quite! I came for kagome and the shiny pink jewel!"**_

"_**You mean the ones Zane stole 15 years ago?" Yumi blinked**_

"_**No! I mean, the small shiny pink jewel"**_

"…………" _**Yumi and Azumi were blank**_

"_**I think he means he shikon no tama," Kagome added **_

"_**Oh yeah" the two said, "No you cant have it!" Yumi yelled.**_

_**Kagome who still was utterly confused so picked Kira up and walked off down the path no longer interested in this. 'I wonder what's that about; I have been chassed by demons to many times to care anymore. He doesn't seem scary or dangerous so I don't have much to worry about'**_

_**XxX**_

_**A few miles away, Kikyo sat with her hands in a praying posture, souls upon souls flew around her as a purplish pink portal swilled wonder in front of her.**_

'_**Mmm now to get my soul back, this is so much easier then getting my hand dirty and that stupid demon got her right ware I need her'**_

_**Slowly she began to chant, the souls began to hold still glowing a bright white each of them **_

_**(This is made up!)**_

_Wings that fly high in the sky_

_Return to me what I have lost_

_Bring back the soul of which I was taken of_

_Bring me the reincarnation current soul to mend with mine_

_So I can once again me whole._

Every soul glowed brightly and began to sift together, the portal showed kagome walking with Kira in her arms

"_**Silly reincarnation, I am taking my soul back now!" Kikyo screamed as the souls shot throw the pink portal directly at kagome.**_

_But_

Soon enough the souls came back out straight at Kikyo sending her flying into a near by tree

"_**Ah!" she cried in aggravation "how did I fail!? I used the spell correctly!" Angrily she walked to the portal and bereaved the unharmed kagome**_

"_**What is protecting this girl!" then her eyes laid on Kira, the small pup nuzzled into kagome's chest**_

"_**That child, she must have something to do with this!! Curse her, I will get my soul back if it's the last thing I do!"**_

_**XxX**_

_**Sesshomaru sat at his study growling angrily at a letter he had just received (Btw Baka walked off a while or so ago)**_

_**Hiro and Zane also sat in the room along side their friend**_

"_**What dose it say?" Zane asked softly **_

"_**It says **_

_**Dear sesshomaru, funny how things can come back to haunt you, do you know how long I have waited to get my hands on that pretty little miko of yours? I've watched kagome for so long and I wont loses her to you or anyone. It doesn't matter who gets in my way I will destroy them especially if its you, that would do me great pleasure. You wont win sesshomaru-sama so don't get in my way**_

_**Yorin"**_

"_**Bastard! First he sends Taro then baka? What is he playing at?" Hiro hissed **_

"_**What ever it is its nothing good" Zane concluded "Yorin never plays clean"**_

"_**What ever he's up too, its also will lead up to the ruling of the west" Sesshomaru said golden eyes filled with anger "Kagome is just one step"**_

"_**He wants Japan and starts with us first how can he be so cruel!" Zane yelled angrily **_

"_**What ever he's up too were going to stop him" **_

"_**Hai!" the two other demons agreed**_

'_**And if he comes near kagome, I'll kill him myself'**_

Done, hope I didn't take so long but im working hard on this fic now just for you guys. Im sorry bout baka, I haven't mastered him just yet so I need a bit more time. ALSO! YORIN TARO AND BAKA is Alternative Angels too

I know it went from cute bouding and kira walking to a weird encounted, it was pretty random im sorry luv you wall

mewa!


	9. emotions, sleepy actions, kags freinds

The sun set on another day, and a certain monk sighed

'The sun set on another day, and a certain monk sighed. It has been almost a mouth since kagome had left and her company was missed deeply in the group. Kikyo, inuyasha lover had taken kagome place in searching for the jewel shards and in his mind it was hell. Though Miroku and sango asked question about inuyasha new…''lady friend'' they said that kagome was truly ok with it, which made it fishy.

Then there was Kikyo….

_**She was rude and very spite, she had no caring words for anyone but inuyasha and if she did feel like talking to the others it would only be a demand, and miroku himself was tired of it.**_

_**Sango also on a daily basis had to be stopped from killing the undead priestess; she was drawing the line really close**_

_**On this certain morning when Kikyo was talking to inuyasha about something in particular Sango Had went to get some water when she passed a tree ware Kikyo and inuyasha sat, being so stealthy she hid behind another tree just a few feet away but still in hearing range**_

"_**So you think the kid has something with you not being able to take the rest of you soul back?"**_

'_The rest of her soul what the hell do they mean, all this time…all this time they have been trying to take kagome's soul!?'_

"Yes, my spell was deflected, and there was no way that girl could have done it, so it must have been the child.." Kikyo growled softly "What ever that THING is, Im not letting it get in my way from getting my soul back"

_**Sango sat there for a moment and calculated what she just herd; she was trying to take her soul back from kagome? Who inuyasha had said went home for a bit…but it has been a whole mouth and she hasn't returned, or visited. So unlike kagome… something must be up.**_

_**Sango returned to the camp and gave her information to the monk**_

"_**So you think lady kagome isn't home but still here?" Miroku questioned **_

"_**Yes that what I think- no I know for a fact! There's no way Kikyo could get her soul when she's in her own world-"**_

"_**So she must be here" Miroku finished for her, the demon slayer nodded. Shipoo began to cry**_

"_**No there trying to hurt kagome!!" he wailed, sango took him into her arms and shushed him quietly**_

"_**Why don't we go find her?" Miroku suggested "But we don't know ware she is! That could take forever!"**_

"_**Yes, but don't you think its worth it?" Sango stared at the monk her eyes had doubt in them but nodded "Yeah your right but lets not leave right away we'll scout for a bit until we know exactly ware she is alright?" The two guys nodded at the idea. It was time to find there missing friend.**_

_**XxX**_

_**Meanwhile, kagome was taking a bath with Azumi Yumi and Kira. She had a deep depression all the sudden she missed her friends painfully and she really wanted to see them again. She couldn't help wondering what they were doing, was miroku still being perverted? Was shipoo ok? Was sango ok? But every question leads right back to one person**_

_**Inuyasha**_

"_**Kagome what's up?" Azumi asked "Huh? Oh its nothing" Kagome said snapping from her thoughts**_

_**Azumi nodded "Ok, but you seem very distant." **_

"_**Distant? Me! No way!" kagome laughed embarrassedly, Azumi gave Yumi a glance and nodded "Kagome what's the matter?"**_

"_**You can tell us you know" Yumi added on.**_

_**Sighing kagome looked to little Kira splashing in the water happily "I miss my friends…"**_

"_**The ones with Lord sesshomaru brother?" Yumi asked curiously "yeah" kagome sighed**_

"_**Tell us about them!" Azumi smiled swimming over to kagome, Yumi followed suit **_

"_**Well" kagome smiled "I should start with Sango, she's a demon slayer-"**_

_**Yumi and Azumi jumped a bit "No she slays bad demons, she wouldn't hurt you two"**_

_**There was a sigh of relief, and a laugh from kagome as she continued**_

"_**I see her as a sister, she's so nice to me and she takes care of me when im down or sad and she has a demon cat (Yumi smiled at that) named**_

_**(PAUSE! Look, there are two ways you COULD spell Kilala name, I like to use Kilala but I know its spelt Kiara in the manga, so I think im going to stick with Kiara, but if you have any objection please PM me thank you)**_

"_**Kiara, then there's a monk named miroku, you know come to think of it he kinda reminds me of Zane"**_

_**Azumi winced "Ugh a perv?" Kagome laughed and nodded "But he's a good guy, he's funny and very nice he's not that bad honest" Azumi and Yumi nodded "Oh! And shipoo a little fox tike (Azumi smiled at this) he's so sweet and innocent, he gets scared easily though he's so young.. He saw me as a mom"**_

_**Yumi giggled, "You just have a lot of kids huh kagome?" The demoness shared a laugh as kagome turned red **_

'_I never thought about shipoo, I feel so horrible! But at least I know that sango and miroku will take care of him… but. I still miss him'_

Yumi saw kagome's face and sighed softly, she leaned in and whispered in Azumi ear

_**  
"That's a good idea!"**_

"_**But we need permission"**_

"_**Huh?" kagome questioned. The two jumped out the hot spring and slipped on there clothing "Don't worry kagome-Chan!" Azumi said running off "We'll be back soon!"**_

_**X sesshy study X**_

"_**What?" sesshomaru raised a brow at the two girls request **_

"_**Can we bring kagome's friends here to visit??" Yumi begged **_

"_**Yeah yeah! Sango miroku and shipoo!" Azumi added on "she misses them awful and of course you want her to be happy my lord!" Yumi cheese at the dog demon, sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted was a whole other mess of people in his home, he already had two new people in his home Zane and hiro visiting and now 3 more people? God his life …**_

_**But**_

_**To make kagome happy….'**_

'_Why me? Why am I so soft all the damn sudden god its all that warmth fault… well its to late to complain'_

"Fine, but a short visit no longer than a week understood Azumi Yumi?"

"_**Hai sesshomaru-sama!" The two were about to leave**_

"_**And-" The girls turned "stay away from my brother as much as possible"**_

'Cant have him following or messing with them, im not in the mood to deal with his utter stupidity'

"_**Hai!" and with that the two were out the door, sighing sesshomaru thoughts to his brother (wait im stealing a line here) "foolish little brother" a small smile crept on his face, kagome's appearance filled his mind, that lovely smiling face "you don't know what you had."**_

_**About 45 minutes later, kagome came into sesshomaru study, Kira ran to sesshomaru legs and hugged them tight, Rin as well **_

"_**Hello Rin, hello Kira" Sesshomaru said to the two girls**_

"_**Mommig!"**_

"_**Morning!"**_

_**Sesshomaru ruffled Rin hair softly watching the girl giggle sweetly, soon Kira began whining for attention making sesshomaru have pick her up on his desk tickling the pup softly**_

_**Kagome laughed softly walking over hugging Rin softly smiling "How are you today sesshomaru-sama?"**_

"_**I am fine thank you kagome-san" sesshomaru nodded softly "That is good" kagome smiled, as Rin and Kira played on the carpet, her mind drifted off into the very depths that she never went too in fear. 'There's no time better than now'**_

_**Seeking out the first thought fell too inuyasha, did she still love him? Or did it fade…. did it still hurt to see images of him and Kikyo? And here the words that cut like a knife shattering her heart in million of shards? **_

_**One heart beat**_

_**Two heartbeats **_

_**But…surprisingly no tears..**_

_**Had she truly **__**TRULY **__**gotten over inuyasha? Or would this pain return in time? **_

_**No, something is healing her heart, slowly but indeed being done…what is doing this though? **_

_**Sesshomaru?**_

'No way' she laughed nervously looking at the demon lord play with the two young girls 'how could he be healing my heart? I mean… I bet he probably doesn't even like me!'

'**What the heck gave you that idea****?' **_**kagome's mind asked curiously**_

'_**Well im a whining defenseless human girl…' kagome sighed**_

'**There you go again! Putting yourself down, darn it kagome show some faith in yourself for once!' **_**Kagome heart yelled angrily **_

'_**Yeah I know, I just mean.its…' kagome sighed and looked down at her lap**_

' **Maybe if you stop putting yourself down so much, just maybe you can see what he sees' **_**and with that kagome's thoughts snapped off**_

'_**What did she mean 'see what he sees? Who is he?'**_

"_**Kagome?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, looking up she blinked **_

"_**Are you alright?" He questioned **_

"_**Oh!! Me? Oh im fine!" Kagome laughed nervously. Sesshomaru knew she was in some other world just a few minutes ago**_

'_**She can be very odd sometimes' he mentally chuckled **_

_**Kagome sighed and gazed out the window**_

'_**So many questions can't answer them all just yet'**_

_**But one question she knew she could ask "sesshomaru? Do you know ware Azumi and Yumi went?" she asked recalling an hour ago with the two running off**_

_**Sesshomaru shrugged casually "No"**_

_**Of course he knew, but he also knew the neko and Kitsue intentions are to surprise the down Miko so he couldn't tell obviously**_

"_**Oh ok, they just ran off during are bath a while ago" Kagome sighed "I swear those two are up to something bad half the time"**_

"_**Half" sesshomaru chuckled softly "all the time is more like it"**_

_**Laughing kagome and nodded "yeah your right they remind me of two curious 5 year olds" Sesshomaru shook his head " and yet they work here, what was a thinking"**_

_**Kagome smiled its nice to have a normal conversation with the demon lord**_

"_**Short on hands?"**_

"_**Guess so" Sesshomaru sighed shaking his head again "aww poor sesshomaru-sama" Kagome smiled snuggling her cheek on rins softly. Sesshomaru looked at kagome from the corner of his eye snuggling his daughter, sighing contently to himself **_

'_The last mouth has been long, but not regrettable Rin has a very good teacher and a baby sister to play with and a mother figure in one young woman and more surprising a human woman, I don't know, it may just be the annoying tingeing warmth in my heart saying this but, Im really happy-yes "HAPPY" that kagome lives here with us' __**Yes after a full mouth, sesshomaru finally admitted that he is happy to have kagome here, of course he was happy with it, he just wouldn't admit it to himself. But finally he admitted it and now a load is off his mind.**_

_**XxX**_

_**Azumi and Yumi walked from the western lands into the northeast**_

"_**Um Azumi-Chan, how are we suppose to find kagome friends?"**_

_**Azumi smiled at her friend "Yumi Chan were going to follow sesshomaru-sama brothers scent!"**_

_**Yumi narrowed her green eyes "Iie! Sesshomaru-sama said not to run into him!"**_

"_**Oh Yumi , we shall simply use his scent to find the humans and fox tike"**_

_**Yumi thought for a second still trailing behind the Kitsue "But what if we run into him anyway?"**_

"_**Run" Azumi smiled "dummy," Yumi grumbled**_

"_**What you say?"**_

"_**Nothing!" Yumi shrugged and put her hands in sleeves. They walked for about and hour maybe two following Inuyasha scent, as Yumi thought it lead to the hayou who was luckily asleep in a tree so the two girls slipped past him into the clearing just ahead of ware the hayou slept **_

_**Soon they made it to the clearing ware there was a demon slayer polishing her weapon, a monk was talking to her **_

"_**Hullo!" Yumi smiled happily causing the two humans to jump turning defensively to the demons**_

"_**What do you want? Who are you?" The demon slayer demanded **_

"_**Im Azumi Eiri"**_

"_**Im Yumi Yuki" The two introduce, feeling the two demons didn't mean much harm the group relaxed. The 5 sat down together**_

"_**So, Miss Yumi Miss Azumi how can we help you?" Miroku asked politely "well" Yumi began "You are the friends of are friend kagome, and she misses you all awful-"**_

"_**You know ware kagome is!?" Sango cut off the cat demon "Yes, she's at are lords castle" Azumi smiled**_

"_**Your lord?" Miroku asked confused, there are many lords here you know?**_

"_**Lord sesshomaru of the western lands" **_

_**The 3 gasped, sango looked beyond shocked miroku blinked a couple of times and the fox tike got teary eyed again**_

"_**I-is she ok?!" he sobbed**_

"_**Oh of course! She's Rin-sama teacher" Yumi said shocked slightly at their reactions **_

"_**But-but isn't sesshomaru a cold hearted demon that hates humans but Rin??" Sango questioned. Azumi and Yumi pulled offended faces**_

"_**Who on earth told you that? No of course are lord isn't cold hearted!" Azumi growled **_

_**Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, was it possible they were talking about the same sesshomaru that tried to kill Inuyasha on daily basis?**_

_**The cold demon sesshomaru of the western lands.**_

"_**We are kagome's friends and we know she misses you all so we thought we could come to get you all to visit for the week" Azumi said smiling "Yeah! Sesshomaru-sama agreed already so all we need is you" Yumi chimed in**_

_**Sango blinked once, her best friend her little sister was living with sesshomaru? How could this day get any weirder?**_

_**Hey!" a voice interrupted them, turning the two demoness were looking to the amber eyed hayou**_

"_**Oh its you" Azumi sneered **_

"_**Who the hell are you??" inuyasha demanded but got no reply, the two turned away from him sharply **_

"_**I ASKED YOU WENCH'S QUESTIONS!!"**_

_**Again he was ignored "So will you be coming along?" Azumi asked the two human and fox tike**_

"_**Of course" Sango said **_

"_**Alright"**_

"_**OK!" **_

_**Yumi smiled "Its done then! Shall we go?" Azumi started off back into the forest Miroku and sango and shipoo following, but before they could walk any further inuyasha stopped them**_

"_**Who the hell are you?! Ware are you 3 going!?" He pointed an accusing finger at the monk and slayer**_

"_**There coming with us, now move" Yumi demanded in a not so sweet voice**_

"_**Who's going to make me!"**_

"_**W-"**_

_**Azumi grabbed Yumi shoulder stopping her from continuing.**_

"_**Azumi remember what he said," She whispered in her ear "Yeah but-"**_

"_**Yumi!"**_

"_**FINE!" Yumi growled turning from the hayou, but then there was a firm grip on her shoulder **_

"_**I WAS ASKING YOU A QUESTION!" Inuyasha growled as his fist swung at the turning Yumi.**_

_**XxX**_

_**Rin and Kira were down for bed now. Kagome had time to relax and wander around with sesshomaru (after realizing he was ok with it)**_

"_**Odd" She whispered suddenly gazing out a large window they passed**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Well Azumi and Yumi rarely stay out long…wonder were they are its past twilight"**_

'She has a point, dammit I hope they didn't run into my stupid brother I shouldn't have sent them'

"There probably wandering, they will be fine"

_**Kagome laughed "I sound like a mother hen about her chicks, I should try to act more my age!" Kagome felt really ditzy for some reason, she must have been tired that's it but whatever it was it her mind wasn't watching her actions all that well.**_

"_**Hn"**_

"_**What dose 'Hn' mean?"**_

_**Sesshomaru blinked at the childish question "It doesn't mean anything its just seeing what you say when you feel t hat talking is not needed" he stated plainly**_

"_**Oh really?" Kagome laughed, "isn't that handy"**_

"_**Hn"**_

"_**I should start using Hn" kagome thought out loud" it wouldn't suit you" sesshomaru said before catching himself**_

'_Oh god why didn't keep my mouth quiet'_

"What do you mean?! I bet Hn would fit me fine!!"

_**Sesshomaru sighed mentally "its more for serious people"**_

"_**What!?"**_

'_Eh! Again my mouth needs to stay sealed'_

"I am so serious!" Kagome pouted crossing her arms "I'm sure you are kagome-san"

"_**Why'd you say it like that?"**_

"_**Like what?" Sesshomaru inquired **_

"_**You said it sarcastic like"**_

_**Scoffing softly sesshomaru gazed at her "This sesshomaru dose not use sarcasm"**_

"_**Oh sure you do" Kagome giggled, "Everyone dose"**_

"_**But me"**_

"_**Oh come on" Kagome patted his back "You know you have, at least once or twice"**_

"_**No, I haven't"**_

"_**You're lying"**_

"_**No im not"**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Im positive"**_

"_**Oh sessh-kun"**_

"_**Im not a sarcastic person kagome"**_

"_**HA!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You were just being sarcastic"**_

_**Glaring slightly sesshomaru didn't respond this conversation was drawing very annoying. **_

_**As they walked kagome drew tired and yawned every so often catching the demon lords attention**_

"_**If your tired you know you can go to sleep Kagome-san"**_

"_**No im fine" Kagome smiled sleepily at the lord, truth was she didn't want to leave his side; she liked being beside him all the time, talking to him without fear or (to much) embarrassment. Its like they were friends! Wait were they friends? Did he see her, as a friend is the real question?**_

"_**Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked groggily **_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Am I your friend?" **_

_**Sesshomaru gazed at the human girl and thought to himself for a moment **_

"_**Yes I see you as a friend"**_

"_**Yay" kagome said unenthusiastically yawning. Sesshomaru watched the girl sway slightly**_

'_She's really drained, yet she refuses to sleep'_

Then something shocking happened, kagome being in such a sleepily daze she didn't notice that she had snuggled into sesshomaru side tiredly

"_**Sesshomaru?"**_

"_**H-huh?" Sesshomaru asked, shocked at the girls actions and he didn't try to hide it this time, this just went one his top ten weird things also on the list things that fluster him '**__hahahaah the great lord sesshomaru flustered by a human girl! Hahahaah'_

"_**Im really…really sleepy"**_

"_**Yes, I can tell" Sesshomaru said blankly, his pale face tinting at a light pink "why not go to your room to sleep kagome-san"**_

_**Kagome nuzzled more into his side at this "I don't Wana, your so comfortable"**_

"_**Eh but it makes more sense to sleep in a bed kagome-san"**_

_**There was no answer, the girl had fallen asleep lying completely on the demon lord. **_

"_Fine mess im in, sigh I should just take her to my room its closer"__** And with that sesshomaru swiftly picked up the miko and walked down the hall to his room.**_

_**XxX**_

_**Yumi grabbed inuyasha hand before it collided "Who the hell do you think you are!" she yelled throwing him to the ground in a swift motion, then she turned sweetly to Azumi "Take them to the palace, I'll meet you there"**_

"_**But Yumi he told us-!"**_

"_**Its either I knock him out so he wont follow us and get in a little trouble, or he follows us and were both in trouble"**_

_**Azumi sighed at her friends logic and nodded "fine, don't get too hurt"**_

"_**I wont now go"**_

_**Azumi ran off past the fallen inuyasha "Come on!" she called to the demon slayer monk and fox**_

_**They hesitated at first, but soon they followed the fox demoness **_

"_**Sorry inuyasha" Miroku smiled at him as he walked by**_

"_**Your not going any ware dammit!" Inuyasha growled standing to chase them, but was blocked by a shot of lighting **_

_**Turning to the cat girl he growled again drawing his sword "You want a fight you got it!"**_

"_**Fine" Yumi smirked.**_

_**XxX**_

_**Sesshomaru had set the girl in his bed **_

_**She looked so angelic sleeping so soundly, she snored softly her scent still as sweet as ever **_

'_**Who knew a human could be so radiant'**_

" _You should kiss her!"_

'What?'

"_Go on kiss her you know you Wana!"_

Sesshomaru ignored the voice and sat at one side of the bed sighing and holding his head

'_**Why would I kiss her? She probably still loves my stupid brother…" for some reason, and odd feeling tinged in his heart and this time it wasn't a annoying warmth, it was a feeling of envy, and feeling of jealously.**_

_**Oh god**_

_**He was feeling jealous of his foolish, stupid weak half-breed brother? Oh sweet kami**_

_**Was he jealous cause he caught kagome's heart? No why would he be? Only if he cared for kagome…**_

_**Well yes he cares for her…. but not that much…not enough to be jealous …god so confusing!!**_

_**Sighing in distress sesshomaru faced palm mumbling curses to his confused emotions.**_

"_**Aww sesshy wasn't the matter"**_

" _**Go away hiro"**_

_**Hiro walked into the room sitting beside his friend "what's the matter sesshomaru seriously?" he said, his voice was serious indeed. Looking at the fire demon he sighed **_

"_**Stupid emotions" he said flatly "Oh? I thought you didn't have emotions"**_

"_**Neither did I" Sesshomaru responded looking at kagome from the corner of his eye "But when im around her…this.. Girl-" **_

"_**You suddenly have emotions?" Hiro finished, nodding sesshomaru sighed again "its just, not common for me its odd and I don't know how to deal with it"**_

_**Hiro draped his arm around his friends shoulder receiving a glare for it**_

"_**Look sesshy-kins, emotions are really hard to read sometimes, sometimes you don't know what you feel exactly weather its love of hate envy jealously or happiness so this Is what you do, don't give in to your emotions until you know what they are for sure ok?"**_

"_**Fine, but remove your arm from my shoulder before I rip it off"**_

_**Hiro laughed softly and punched his arm playfully standing about to walk out the room**_

"_**Hiroto?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Thanks" sesshomaru said softly "No problem"**_

"_**Oh, and if you like Yumi so much you should tell her" sesshomaru added on flustering the Fire demon "I-I don't like her!"**_

"_**Your stuttering like a child Hiro, you've liked her for a while now haven't you?" Sesshomaru teased softly "No I haven't! Shut up!!" and with that he walked off in a huff, chuckling softly sesshomaru returned his gaze to the sleeping kagome**_

"_**I'll sort theses, 'emotions' then I'll confront them"**_

XxX

Yumi dogged another attack from the hayou and huffed, she was getting tired and she didn't have much time to get back home but she had to slow the hayou down enough to disappear without him noticing.

Shooting another lighting ball at him Yumi jumped back into a tree, oblivious to what was behind her…

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Before she could react Yumi was hit dead on in the back with an arrow, not only was the impact painful, but when a blats of purifying energy shot throw her whole body Yumi fell to the ground in a heap

"Thanks Kikyo" Inuyasha panted sheathing his sword, Kikyo emerged from the darkness bow in her hand and looked to the dying Yumi "seems she's still alive" she said monotony

She kneeled beside Yumi and grabbed her hair roughly pulling her up to face her

"That little mutt kagome has with her, who is she?" she demanded

'Mutt? Oh! She must mean Kira…. hey how dare she call Kira-sama a mutt!'

"I haven't a clue what your on about-" Yumi said blankly

"Don't lie to me! I know you know what im talking about"

"So if you know why did you ask?"

Kikyo was losing her temper; she threw Yumi back to the ground and pulled an arrow into her bow

"Then I'll kill you instead"

Sorry it took so long, I wanted to make it perfect but I feel its not coming as good as I want it, I have a plan but that's next chapter when they get to the castle. The bit when kagome nuzzles into sesshy and such is what I normaly do when im sleepy so yeah….

R&R

Oh yeah! Im still debating should I kill inuyasha or let him live.

JA-NE!


	10. A tragic moment: Evil plan,Misunderstand

Azumi Miroku sango and shipoo arrived at the castle as dark fell

**Azumi Miroku sango and shipoo arrived at the castle as dark fell**

"**You shall stay in the rooms across the hall from kagome's" She explained showing the humans the rooms**

"**Breakfast is at 8:00 please do not be late, lunch at noon and dinner at 8 also, Miss sango there are kimono in the wardrobe for you, also for you Mr. Miroku and young shipoo as well in miss Sango room" Azumi explained**

**Sango nodded and looked around "Were is kagome?" she asked, "She may be asleep, I am not sure" Azumi answered, throw out the trip back to the castle she had been quiet and withdrawn from the group.**

**Yumi**

**She was so worried of Yumi fighting that hayou all by herself **

Yes Yumi could fight, but from what sesshomaru-sama has told them he is not a force to reckon with and she couldn't help but worry for the younger girl

' Im going to tell hiro to go get her' Azumi decided 'after I show them there rooms and all'.

XxX

Kikyo released the bow into Yumi chest

Gasping in surprise Yumi reached the grab the bow from her chest but the miko powers reflected her attempt.

But the arrow wasn't the worst part

The miko power shot throw Yumi body like a flash of lighting

"A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Yumi shrieked echoing the whole forest.

"Now I'll just take the information from your psyche if you don't mind" Kikyo said evilly placing her hand on the pained Neko forehead traveling throw her memories and thoughts.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked 15 minutes later standing from the stump he was sitting on

"The mutt is a orphan they found, now I just need those demons help and I will finally have my soul" She smirked wickedly

"What's on your mind Kikyo" Inuyasha asked a smirk twitching his lips

"You'll see my puppy" She chaste

"And the neko?"

"Hm she'll die soon enough lets just go" and with that the two walked off.

Yumi panted, her heart was beating slower and slower by the second she was blacking out

She was going to die

Her eyes close softly throw all her pride and bravery she let tears escape them

"Im s-so sorry.." she whispered into the grand night sky

Her thoughts phased back to her life with sesshomaru-sama, Azumi-Chan and the rest of her friends..

Meeting Sesshomaru finding a new meaning in life..

Making her first friend in Azumi

Her second in Zane

Meeting her first love, yes her first love Hiro. She was in love with him she couldn't deny it, the way he looked the way he talked

How he was so gentle yet rough when needed who couldn't be in love with him?

Weakly she clenched her chest as throbbing surged throw her body again eyes shut in utter pain

Meeting Kagome, The women that will unlock her Lords heart and Kira who will do it as well

She lived a good life; she was in no place to complain

It was a short life, but it was happy

"I-I-I can die in peace, finish wh-what we st-started, a-Azumi…Hiroto.." then her world went dark

XxX

The humans were sound asleep so Azumi walked, ok ran to Hiro room busting throw the door

"Hiro-!" she yelled to wake him, but to her surprise he was awake sitting at the end of his bed

"Yes Azumi?" He asked looking her way

Azumi screamed in pure fear that was held inside of her chest. Falling to her knees in front of the door

"Yumi stayed to fight that half demon inuyasha!"

"What!?" Hiro demanded standing up anger and shock in his features

"I told her not to but she stayed to keep him off are tail! And she's not home yet ! Oh Hiro please go get her!!" Azumi sobbed. Hiro hugged the girl and told her to stay here everything will be ok

"I'll bring her home" He stood and walked out of the room

' And if that mutt even scratched her I will kill him slowly and painfully' He hissed walking out of the castle.

XxX

Soon Kikyo Arrived in a clearing of trees, a few toppled over with one grand tree in the middle

"Yorin, Taro, Baka are you three here" Kikyo asked into the night air

"Ah Kikyo" A smooth evil voice hissed " so nice to see you again" Turning, she saw the oh so evil Yorin leaning on a tree smirking cockily at the dead miko

"Its good to see you also Yorin" Kikyo nodded her head in greeting "Are you alone now?"

"No, Taro and Baka are hunting" He said walking over to his tree "So what do you want?"

"Well, I know you want that girl kagome, and I have a plan that can help"

"Hm oh really what might that be"

Kikyo smirked and looked up at the sky "You see she has a little mutt she adopted and I think we can use her as are advantage"

"Hmfped I don't wan to deal with some damn brat!"

"Listen you idiot!" Kikyo growled "We shall pose as the brats parents and take her from kagome, leaving her open due to her sadness and depression"

Yorin thought for a second and smirked "Hm I like that idea Kikyo, but what of the brat?" he cocked a brow

"I'll leave her to you" Kikyo tone cold and evil

"Perfect, but after that part of the plan we shall no longer be allies" Kikyo clenched her teeth in anger

"And why not?"

"Unlike you Kikyo who wants to destroy such a lovely creature, I wish to have her as my own, so once the brat is out the way we are enemies, understood?"

Kikyo gritted her teeth but nodded, she needed his help non the less and she could simply purify him soon after

"Fine, we have a deal"

XxX

Hiro ran in the forest to ware Azumi told him Yumi has stayed. He could smell the hayou anyway so he ran as fast as his feet would push him to the spot.

Finally jumping in the air to get more distance, he saw a small motionless figure on the ground below

"No no no!"

Landing he quickly scurried to the figure.

Long black hair

Black neko ears..

A black tail…

"Y-yumi" hiro gasped falling to the side of the neko girl picking her up in his arms "Yumi! Yumi wake up this isn't funny! None of your jokes! Yumi! Yumi!!" he yelled shaking the girl

No response

( a bit of cursing here) "Fuck, Yumi please wake up!" He yelled, tears stinging his eyes, yet the neko girl still did not respond, the arrow in her chest had fallen out her hand still limp on her chest

"DAMMIT!" Hiro yelled punching the ground, tears streaming down his face

"Damn it all to hell…"

XxX

The next morning Sango woke up first and blinked looking around the room

It wasn't a dream after all

She _was _in The lord of the western lands home

"This is going to be a long day"

She saw that it was going on 8 so she dressed quickly in one of the kimono's and walked out of the room but she didn't know ware to go. So she began to wander around aimlessly hopping to find the dinning room.

She found a door and figured it would be the way to the dinning hall but it wasn't

All sango saw was kagome, in her lap a little baby hayou with green eyes happily giggling and reaching out to someone next to kagome on the bed,

Not just anyone

Sesshomaru

'KAGOME HAS A CHILD WITH SESSHOMARU!?' sango mind shouted in shock

she wanted to scream

she wanted to yell

she wanted answers

But the only thing she could manage was

" Oh my gods"

XxX

(Earlier before the sango thing)

It was morning when kagome woke up, slowly raising from the bed she instaly indicated she was In sesshomaru room

'Oh god what happened now' kagome sighed slapping her head "God I can be so pathetic"

"And how do you figure?" A cool voice said from the door way, making a sqeaking noise kagome turned around to see the demon lord and in his arms a fully awake hyper Kira

"Oh! Ohayo Gazimas!" Kagome said blushing lightly " I didn't see you there"

"Ohayo" Sesshomaru greeted back walking over to the miko setting Kira into her arms

"Ohiyo gazimaas!!" Kira greeted her mother with a huge smile

"Ohayo to you too little one" Kagome giggled hugging the little girl in her arms

"Did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked sitting a bit awkwardly beside her on the bed

"Oh yes I did thank you, but… why am I in your room? I mean its not like I mind being in your room its very nice and your bed is very comfy and I like it a whole lot but I mean I normally end up in your bed when I passed out or something a-"

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru interrupted her seethe

"Huh?"

"You're ranting" Sesshomaru chuckled as the miko turned red in embarrassment

"Oh, so I am" she whispered childishly

"You are in my room because you were very tired last night and fell asleep next to this sesshomaru"

"Next to?"

Sesshomaru smirked recalling the previous night "Yes, your fell asleep nuzzling into my side"

"OH By the gods im so sorry I didn't mean to do that I must have been so tired don't be mad!!" Kagome yelled in fear, she had fallen asleep on sesshomaru!! Oh god how stupid of her!

"It was fine" Sesshomaru said serenely to calm down the poor miko

"BUT-BUT-BUT!"

"It was fine" he repeated softly Kagome sighed and nodded in defeat

"But im still awfully embarrassed" kagome said fiddling with Kira hair softly

"You were tired, it was not your fault" Kagome nodded at his words "Thanks for helping me out" Kagome smiled at the demon lord

"Hn" Sesshomaru smirked.

Kira had crawled from kagome's lap and on her knees in front of the demon lord, her green eyes looking up at him in happiness as her small hands reached to him

"Up" she said

Chuckling sesshomaru reached to pick up the child, seeing a smile on the young miko's face

But then

"Oh my gods"

XxX

(CURRENT TIME! WEEEEEEEE!!)

Kagome turned around and gasped

"SANGO!"

"K-kagome" sango stuttered still shocked from the scene playing in front of her. Quickly kagome ran around the bed and into sango's arms, tears in her eyes

"I missed you so much!" she swelled

Sango ( finally snapping back) smiled and hugged her friend back " I missed you too" she smiled.

Sesshomaru still holding Kira in his arms walked to the two ladies "Breakfast is soon, you should get dressed kagome"

"Oh I should! Will you be with us during breakfast this morning?" Kagome asked hopefully

"Not today kagome-san" Sesshomaru replied handing the baby to the disappointed miko's arms "Hai alright" she pouted "Your no fun"

"Heh" He smirked as the two girls left the room

Sango stared at the little baby in kagome's arms, so cute a little hayou baby about 9 mouths old.

"Umm kagome?" Sango asked softly,

Kagome turned "yeah sango"

"Um… who's the baby?" she said running her hand over Kira ear causing her to giggle

"Oh my daughter" Kagome had not idea how that impacted on the demon slayer

"D-D-daughter" sango stuttered again

"Hai my lil chibi-chan" kagome giggled tickling the baby in her arms

"Ah! Top mama!" Kira squealed wiggling about, kagome laughed and snuggled her.

'So, kagome has a daughter now who _must_ be sesshomaru since she's a hayou Inu and she must be mated with sesshomaru. Man has she grown up over the mouth' Sango thought

This girl, the one she saw as a little sister had a family and everything in the most unexpected place in sesshomaru-sama's castle and, for some reason sango really didn't mind.

DONE! God took forever what do ya think!? Don't hate me for what I did to Yumi, there's a twist LOL poor sango XD

More to come soon enough

R&R

Oh and I know this is a stupid question but dose anyone know what you call a baby gorilla?

Love you all

Mewa

JA-NE!


	11. Hope, Love? and Testing the enmey

"what

The morning came too soon for Hiro .He knew he couldn't just sit there all his life, he had to get Yumi back to the castle.

He slowly picked up the girl and set in motion his return to the castle he couldn't help but look at her face

'She looks like she's asleep' but hiro knew, he knew she'd never wake up.

'Even in death she is so beautiful'

Hiro held Yumi tighter letting tears of pain stream down his cheeks again.. as he walked

How can he face Azumi and Kagome like this?

XxX

The two human girls made there way to the dinning table and sat down to eat after kagome greeted her friends

"So lady kagome how long have you been here?" Miroku asked during the breakfast

"Oh the whole mouth Miroku sesshomaru has taken me in," Kagome explained giving Kira an Onigiri to eat

Miroku looked a bit shocked "he simply let you stay?"

"Oh no no" Kagome laughed a bit "I teach Rin in exchange for my stay"

Miroku nodded and prodded at his food with his chop sticks 'this is odd, why would sesshomaru the coldest demon we know… well next to naraku take kagome in, even for rin's education I thought he hated all humans?'

Shipoo himself had no complaints he was happily eating and chatting away about how much he missed his mom and how mean inuyasha is.

"Kagome' sango finally spoke "Yes?"

The two girls eyes met "Are you staying here forever?"

Kagome was shocked..

She never thought of it before…. Will she stay forever or will she have to leave once Rin is older and well educated

Or when sesshomaru gets tired of her… what if rin learns fast?

Would sesshomaru let her stay?

Gah now she had to think!!

"Im not sure Sango" She responded looking down at Kira who was reaching for a glass, pushing it away from her greedy little hands kagome chastised her softly

" No Kira"

"BA!" the girl protested wiggling angrily in her moms lap "Kira stop it" kagome said firmly holding her still, with a pout the hayou girl finally calmed down

Miroku watched how kagome handled the young pup and was stunned

When In their group, kagome wasn't as firm to shipoo she mostly gave in to his begging and whining

'Who is that child any way?'

As they finished breakfast it was kagome turn for questions

"So how did you guys get here?" she asked as they walked out the castle to the garden

"A Kitsue and neko brought us here" Sango explained smiling at the hayou baby in her arms (Kira wanted to be held by her)

"Yumi and Azumi?" Kagome smiled happily 'that's ware they ran off to, they went to get my friends since I was lonely I swear I love those two'

"Yeah they said you missed us and sesshomaru gave us permission to stay for the week"

"Did he?" Kagome said slightly shocked "He normally doesn't like a lot of people here, since Zane and Hiro are visting" Kagome giggled

"Wow you sure know a lot about lord sesshomaru" sango said she expected it any way

Mates know each other well

" Yes well…. Were close" kagome blushed softly Causing Miroku to 'hm'

"Mama!" Kira said suddenly

'mama?' the monk and demon slayer gasped

"Yes Kira?" Kagome turned her eyes to the hayou baby "I Wana pway in da fowers!" she exclaimed pointing to the flowers "Alright but don't play in the roses again" Kagome smiled tenderly as sango set her down "Shipoo would you mind watching her for me?" Shipoo nodded happily and went off with Kira.

The 3 adults (well sorta you get the point!) sat down in the middle of the garden

"Wow kagome this garden is lovely" Sango gasped looking at the many flowers

" I said the same thing" Kagome laughed running her hand on a white rose

Sango watched her sister smile, it was the first real smile she had seen recently

Xx Flash back Xx

_Sango watched kagome sigh softly and sadly as they sat around the campfire._

_Inuyasha had run off again, even after she and miroku he still went kagome didn't say anything, she wanted to respect his privacy so she let him run off at anytime of the night _

_Sango didn't like this_

_She knew he was up to no good playing with her little sisters heart like a toy top _

_And when she asked her questions kagome gave that sweet fake smile and said_

"_its ok sango I know he's not doing anything wrong, he loves me… he told me himself"_

_XxX_

Sango sighed angrily thinking of what inuyasha had done to her little sister,

"Kagome do you plan on coming back with us?" Miroku asked suddenly taking the miko in training by surprise

"I-I don't know… to be honest I wasn't planning on it… I mean I have to stay to teach Rin and Kira a-"

Sango smiled at her friend and hugged her tight "you can stay here, you're so happy " Kagome blushed again

"h-how could you tell ?"

"The way you smile, its real this time" Miroku butted in with his own trademark smile

"And you're my best friend, I know when your happy"

Kagome could only look at her friends

"Guys..?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks!" kagome smiled clasping her hands on her lap "It means the world to me, even though I love you guys I-I.."

Kagome had to stopped, her words were coming out to something she wasn't expecting

She was about to say "Even though I love guys I love him too" and that 'who' would be sesshomaru

It's a silly thought being in love with sesshomaru especially since he doesn't love her back.

It would be empty feelings

Like inuyasha…

'No! no why would I think that? Sesshomaru is nothing! Nothing like inuyasha!" kagome clutched her kimono eyes focused on her hands 'b-but what if he is..?'

"Kagome? Kagome are you ok!?" Sango yelled snapping the miko out of her thoughts

"Oh im fine sorry, hey do you want a tour?" Kagome questioned standing from the bench

"that be nice"

"Yeah lets go"

'good time to clear my thoughts' kagome walked off to get Kira and shipoo.

Xx With Kira and Shipoo (before kagome gets them) Xx

Shipoo watched the little hayou play with a butterfly giggling happily

"so Kira are you my lil sister?" he questioned tilting his head slightly

"Dess so" Kira nodded (she can talk a little bit) "who's you?" She asked next

"Im shipoo kagome's my mommy"

"My mommy too!" Kira smiled at the fox "so that means were related yay!" shipoo cheered hugging the girl (shipoo a bit bigger than her)

Then Kira herd something…. She turned to the gates of the garden staring directly into a certain tree in this tree was Yorin

"Heh smart kid" he sneered staring back at the child "This plan may be harder then Kikyo made it sound, how the hell am I suppose to get the kids scent?" Yorin rolled his eyes regretting agreeing to such a dim-witted plan

Kira herd the man's words but didn't quite understand them, the words she did understand were

Sound, kid, scent, plan and get

Kira was smart for her age, she was actually pushing one but her mommy didn't know cause she didn't know when she was born or anything not like it mattered Kira loves her mommy either way

Putting the words together, she got

"A plan to get the kids scent"

Now why would they want her scent? Kira didn't know but she didn't care much.

So she reached to pluck a pretty flower from its steam and yelped

Thorns!

God she hated thorns

Pulling her hand back she looked at her finger, it was bleeding a bit slowly she looked at the daisy she had picked and then her finger, she slowly wipped the blood onto it and set It back down

Then she began to wail

"AH! Kira what's the matter why are you crying Ah! Your finger leme see I'll help!" shipoo took Kira finger and kissed it softly, like kagome did his cuts and ripped a bit of fabric from his shirt wrapping it about her finger

"There you are"

Sniffling Kira smiled a bit "Tank you "

"No problem! You're my lil sis member!" shipoo cheesed happily hugging her

Kira hugged back happily but her eyes still stuck on the tree, she looked at the flower with her blood on it

Thats her scent

She did this on purpose to say

"Here's my scent, what are you up too?" though the thorn wasn't her main way to get her scent it did help

"Kira Shipoo?" Kira looked the way her mothers voice called

"Mommy!!" she giggled reaching up as her mother came to scoop her up "Come on guys were going back inside"

"Ok!"

Yorin watched kagome from the tree , "so lovely, but we must remove such ugly blemishes" He growled directing his eyes to the baby, Kira eyes met his

Big, green and… challenging him??

His eyes went to the blooded flower

That child planned this

She gave him her scent

Was she…an insolent child! Testing him…?

"You'll get what's coming to you child!" Yorin hissed jumping down and scooping up the flower in his hand "I'll make sure of it"

XxX

Sesshomaru walked out of his study yawning softly

He was tired, he had to do all his work or get his heat bitten off by his council

But then he heard something, a growl from hiro room.

'I wonder'

Walking inside of the room he saw a very unusual sight

Hiro at the side of his bed, head down hair covering his eyes, and In the bed Yumi laid motionless

Sesshomaru knew what this meant

"Hiro..?"

"Your brother" Hiro spat "wha-?"

"Your brother at that Miko witch they did this!" he hissed, " They killed her, the other day"

Sesshomaru had to say he was shocked, he knew for a fact that Yumi could fight

She could easily had killed his brother… and even so he told them not to attack or even run into his brother while retrieving the humans…

'he must have left her no choice and they must have did a sneak attack on her no way yumi could get killed so easily'

Hiro looked at Yumi and sighed " I feel like crap.." he mumbled

"You need rest Hiro" Sesshomaru bade to his friend walking over to the bed placing two fingers on Yumi pulse

Nothing

The her neck

Nothing

She seemed dead indeed; this wouldn't be the best thing to tell Azumi Kagome Rin or Kira

Then something caught his eye

Yumi aura, which would have normally weltered down was still slight seen

'I know what this is'

"Hiroto she's not dead"

"w-what?" The red head looked at his friend shocked

"But she's not alive" Now his emotion was confusion

"I don't get it sesshomaru, and don't screw with my head dammit, tell me is she alive or dead?!"

Sesshomaru looked up at his friend

"She's stuck in the middle, kind of like those myths mortals call ghost's when they cant cross over, its is actually true she has something to do before she can go to the other side.." Hiro face fell in sadness again but sesshomaru began again

"But in Yumi's case, something has to be done by not her but someone else's so she would wake up from such a trance but I do not want you going around trying stupid things to get my brother and that Miko witch you'll put your own life in danger"

Hiro growled, "I'd die for he to live dammit!" his eyes filled with immense sadness and anger "I'd do anything and you know I would!!"

Sighing sesshomaru set his hand on his shoulder "Listen Hiro, you can do what you want I wont stop you but think throw what you do don't make foolish mistakes and end up dead, I would miss you to much" Sesshomaru admitted, it was embarrassing but true if it weren't for Hiro he wouldn't be such a good lord now

Hiro looked shocked at a slight looking back at his friend, his face was sincere

"Really?" He asked curiously

"Yes really but don't tell anyone"

Sesshomaru words made Hiro smile a bit but then sesshomaru got serious again "I give her 3 weeks, 3 weeks to find what may wake her up if this is not found someone has to put her out of her misery"

Hiroto looked shocked and angered "No way! Why only 3 weeks?! Why would you kill her anyway what the hell is wrong with you!!"

Sesshomaru turned to look at Yumi "Being stuck between two worlds is horrifying Hiro, think about it! Not being able to live and breathe and be free, not being able to cross over be at peace in the other world.. Just stuck its hell like that"

Hiro was to some extent shocked but he nodded, he understood.

"I don't want her to suffer" Hiro whispered "So I'll give it 3 weeks… then"

" I'll do it"

"Hn?"

"I'll put her out of her misery" Sesshomaru nodded and turned to walk out of the room, but hiro grabbed his hand

Looking back at his friend, he saw how broken his friend looked… it was heart breaking

"Thanks sessho" he smiled faintly at the lord, nodding sesshomaru exited the room.

"Little brother" Sesshomaru growled clenching his fist "You will pay for this"

XxX

"So your telling me that lady kagome is lord sesshomaru mate?" Miroku gasped at the demon slayer

"Yeah! You should have seen them, the baby Kira was hugging sesshomaru with kagome smiling happily about it! Sesshomaru even looked…looked…happy!" Sango explained best she could to the monk after they some how got lost during there tour

"Dose it worry you sango?"

"well yeah sort of… I mean its sesshomaru were talking about but she seems so.."

"happy?"

"yeah…"

The monk hmmed a bit "so we shouldn't try to take It from her"

"but what about inuyasha? Doesn't she still love inuyasha?"

"To hell with Inuyasha" The monk said coldly, though sango was a bit shocked she smiled and nodded

'Yeah, its time for kagome to be happy'

_**hope that didn't take too long I needed to get it set**_

_**Lol my friend said that I should write a Yaoi story between sesshomaru and hiro XD as much as I like Yaoi I dunno if I should do that….if Angel doesn't mind fufufufu**_

_**Oh! For all those who don't know Yaoi BoyXBoy lol**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**JA-NE!**_


	12. conclusions! Hair! Daddy

"Sango "Sango! Miroku! Were did you two get too!" kagome called into the hall way

Sighing she looked at Kira and shipoo "do you know ware they disappeared too?"

"Not an idea" Shipoo shrugged as they walked down the hallway searching for the missing monk and demon slayer

XxX

Miroku and sango sighed as they turned yet another corner that ended with just another corner

"How big is this place" Sango groaned rubbing her for head in annoyance "Pretty big if you ask me" Miroku yawned stretching

His hand went lower.

And lower

And lower

SMACK!

"Don't you try it monk!!" sango screamed turning red

"Oh but Sango I was simply stretching"

"Yeah sure you are!!" Sango huffed and turned the corner just to run into someone

"OW!" the person squealed rubbing their nose

"I am sorry!" Sango bowed looking down at the green haired boy

"Oh your forgiven!" the boy shot up wrapping his arms around sango waist "and your awfully pretty too! Im Zane and I'd like if you'd go out with me" he said, very politely yet a hint of perviness in his sweet voice

Sango blinked twice

Then punched Zane dead in the face

"UWAH!" Zane zoomed across the hall way into a door "Touch me again.. I'll cut your hands off" she growled almost demonically

"ehh-ehhh scary lady" Zane trembled

"OOOh that's the last thing I need is another pervert! God!" And with that the demon slayer stalked off in rage

Miroku walked over and offered a hand to the Green haired demon

"Thanks" Zane smiled taking the offered hand

"Hm your very good but you must be a bit faster and slyer" Miroku commented tapping his chin

"Really? And you know this how?"

"Lets just say im a pro at this" Miroku smirked in pride

"Cool! I know a cool fan trick when girls are in towels!" Zane exclaimed thinking back to the Yumi Azumi incident

"Do you?" Miroku looked at the green haired demon and smiled "I think were going to be good friends Zane"

"Me to!"

XxX

Sesshomaru walked into Azumi's room

Why did he have to tell Azumi? It wasn't his job to do this stuff

"Azumi-san?"

"Ne Sesshomaru-sama" The fox girl turned to her lord, in her hands was a jade colored kimono

"What is that?" He questioned

"Oh! Its for Lady Kagome's friend, I thought it would suit her" Azumi looked at her feet

"Very well" Sesshomaru nodded. Azumi Eiri was a very powerful member of the household but what kept Azumi in place was Yumi

They completed each other

When they first met they hit it off instantly and everyone knew they'd be friends forever

Who was he to tell her that she may lose her friend?

"What did you wish to speak to me about Sesshomaru-sama?"

Taking a deep breath to himself, Sesshomaru explained the situation at hand about Yumi's situation

"S-so she'…she…she's dead?" Azumi looked at her lord skeptically tears already brimming her eyes

"In a way yes…"

"Its my fault"

"Hn?"

Azumi sat down on her bed eyes set on the floor "If we hadn't used my stupid idea!"

Again Sesshomaru sighed and soundly walked over to the weeping fox demon, he gently whipped her tears

"She isn't dead yet Azumi, have some hope in her. You know better than anyone that Yumi is to strong to die like this"

Azumi nodded soundlessly

"So do not spill tears for no reason" And with that he exited the fox demons room

"He's right Yumi is to strong to die this way… she'll make it I just have to belive in her…and Hiro.." Looking down to her wrist a silver bracelet with a red gem on it shone in the sunlight

"I believe in her"

XxX

Yorin threw the blood-dripped flower to the miko's feet

"There, that's the kid's scent" He stated bluntly "Thank you Yorin"

"Yeah yeah"

Kikyo picked up the flower and plucked the pedal that had the blood on it off, she quickly added it to a small cup beside her a pink smoke poofed out from it and swirled

"Good nearly done" Kikyo smirked looking to Yorin who went to sit on a tree branch looking clearly annoyed

"What's with you?" Kikyo questioned, not really caring though

"That damn kid, she's messing with me"

Kikyo let out a laugh and stood walking over to the tree

"A hayou child is driving the great Yorin off his rocker? Pity I thought I could rely on you better than that Yorin, but if a child is getting to you this much-"

Yorin growled eyes flashing a dangerous red "Keep talking Miko wench and watch what happens to you, I'll turn you back to clay and mud!"

Kikyo only smirked more " I do not fear you absent threats Yorin, you and I both know you cannot defeat me"

"Oh is that so??" Yorin growled, his claw glowed a deep red (its like sessh whip just red)

He slashed at the dead miko but his attack was blocked instantly by a silver haired hayou

"Watch yourself boy!" Yorin growled raising his hand to strike Kikyo again, but Inuyasha once again got in the way

"Are you searching for your death!" Inuyasha growled at him hand touching the hilt of his sword

"Move or I'll run you throw too!" Yorin backhanded Inuyasha so hard he flew into a row of trees (When I say back handed, I mean he used the back of his hand to punch him across the face)

"Hey Yorin!!'

"Wait a damn second!!"

Taro and Baka quickly grabbed the Pissed of Inu and held his tight as they could

"Don't kill the women yet, she's annoying the hell out of me too but don't loses it!" Taro growled holding onto the struggling Yorin tighter

"Yeah calm down!!" Baka added in

After a second Yorin did calm down 'cant believe I lost my temper, Heh, all the more reason to kill this priestess but she is helping me to my best intention' Taking a deep breath Yorin turned around and walked off

"Heh knew he couldn't do it"

"What the fuck do you mean? We had to practically pin him to save your ass!" Taro growled at Kikyo

"You acted on your own. I didn't need your help" She replied plainly

"You see?? This is why I fucking hate a wench that runs her goddamn mouth! if you weren't helping us then I'd cut you down to size"

Kikyo paid no attention to the snake demon's intimidation and picked up the cup, it was glowing green

"I need more to it, Taro can you please get me a strand of the kids hair?"

"How the fuck am I suppose to do that?" Taro questioned cocking a brow "You know that damn Sesshomaru will just interfere"

"Oh but you can kill That Hiro you hate so, I killed his neko wench and he is in a depression he's venerable to attack Taro will you pass up such a great offer?" Kikyo questioned cockiness laced in her voice

Taro growled slightly and sneered "Fine! I'll go but im not promising that I'll bring the hair back"

'Idiotic demons' Kikyo smirked watching him walk off 'they play right into my plan, I will have my soul back in no time sad that these two don't know Yorin real plan Heh'

XxX

Sango sighed as she turned another corner finding no one there

How big is this place?!

The demon slayer has been wandering for the last 10 minutes looking for kagome

"Kami im so lost" she grumbled, until something caught her eyes

It was Sesshomaru exiting out of a room

The demon lord looked as he ever did, tall handsome and emotionless

'I never noticed how good looking he is' sango thought to herself, ' I should ask him has he seen kagome… but will he even answer me?'

Sango watched as he walked closer "Uh- Sesshomaru-sama?"

Those deep golden eyes turned to the demon slayer "Yes human?"

"M-my name is Sango My lord" Sango said a bit testily but with a hint of fear. Sesshomaru nodded "Yes Sango-san?"

'He sounds weird saying my name'

"Im lost-I- I –"

"Hm follow me" was Sesshomaru simple reply Sango quickly trailed after the demon lord in awe

'Wow, he so polite…and respectful to me…is this the same Sesshomaru?'

Sango thought to herself for a second. As Kagome older sister figure she should make sure that Sesshomaru was treating her right Ne?

But she had to admit the demon lord was very intimidating even though he hasn't said anything cruel or cold its just his features, that mask of no emotion could strike fear into anyone

But

Kagome seemed very comfortable around the demon lord so he must have some emotion

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"-d-do you enjoy kagome's company" The demon slayer asked meekly not daring to look at the Inu youkai

"Hai" Was his simple reply; sango blinked 'well that worked… wonder if I can get him to go into detail without aggravating him'

"Is she a really good teacher for Rin?" Sango questioned

"Yes, Kagome-san is a very smart young lady" He said

'Ok im getting some ware'

"You really care for Kira too huh?" Sango smiled a bit looking up at him slightly

"Yes, Kira is very close to me"

'I would imagine, she's your pup after all well I think she's your pup… not sure I'll watch a bit closer' sango nodded to herself. Yes she was almost positive that sesshomaru and kagome were mated and that Kira was there child but she couldn't jump to conclusions just yet

And even if they were then she wouldn't mind, kagome happy that's all that matters but it would be very very VERY shocking on kagome's part

After a few more minutes of walking sango caught a glimpse of Kagome walking up the hall way

"Oh there you are!" Kagome laughed blushing a bit in embarrassment "Sorry I lost you"

"No problem! Lord sesshomaru helped me Heh" Sango smiled bowing to the demon lord walking to her friends' side

"Aww thanks for helping my friend Sesshomaru"

"It was nothing, but she dose ask many questions as you do kagome" Sesshomaru chuckled

Sango flushed and bowed again "Gomen I didn't mean to"

The demon lord closed his eyes "It is fine I am used to the question since kagome came to live here" Sango giggled slightly

"Oh its not my fault im naturally curious!"

"DADA!" Kira beamed causing the demon slayer gasp a bit, Kira reached for Sesshomaru giggling "Pick me up dada!" she demanded cutely

Sesshomaru smirked a bit lifting the pup into his arms "Very well Kira"

"Demanding little thing isn't she" Sango smiled at kagome who laughed and nodded

"She always wants attention from her daddy" Kagome rolled her eyes laughing

'Ok there's no doubt in my mind!! They're mated and Kira is there pup! But wait… Kira looks about 1.. Or so…so that means…oh my god! Was kagome having an affair with sesshomaru while in are group?!' Sango spazed turning pale

"Sango are you ok?" Kagome asked in concern seeing her friend loosening color

"Y-yeah I-Im f-fine.." sango mumbled holding her head "I just need to lay down… if you don't mind…" (all this information in one go is hard on a chick hehehe)

"Course not! Sesshomaru can you take care of Kira for me?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru simply nodded and watched as the young miko and the demon slayer went running down the hall.

"Kira??"

"Huh?"

"Your mama is very silly at times" he chuckled closing his eyes

"Hehehe mama silly"

Kira POV

Im with daddy again and im happy. That man that was in the place with many colors was scary and daddy always feels so safe, he smells so safe

My daddy begins to walk down the hall with me; I think we are going to the room that smells a lot like him with the paper and those wooden things.

But we do not. He turns a corner that I do not know which is curious

"Daddy ware we going?" I asked him

"To see Azumi and Yumi" He told me. Kitty and fluffy tail I have not seen them in a long time I have been with mommy and daddy.

Daddy walks into this room. It was darkish like and on the bed was kitty she looked as if she was asleep

"Daddy? Kitty asleep?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded setting me on the bed next to kitty.

Fluffy looked at me with sad eyes, why are her eyes so sad? Is she not happy that kitty is asleep? If she isn't I'll wake her for fluffy so her eyes will fill with happiness again.

I crawled to her, her scent was safe but not like daddies, hers was gentle kinda like mommies but today her scent was new.

It was not new… it was her scent that was disappearing

"Kitty" I said softly laying my hands on her stomach "wake up kitty"

then things shot in my mind quickly

_Arrows_

_Blood_

_Screams_

_Pain_

_Fear_

_Tears_

Laughter

Scary men's face's Clashing Screaming Death!!

I removed my hands

W-what was that… it was so scary…I don't feel safe anymore…I want daddy…

I reached up for him, and he picked me up and I nuzzled into his chest trembling

Daddy his smell so safe…

Daddy im scared

Bad things…bad things are going to happen daddy…soon…. Very soon.. Keep me safe…keep us safe….Me and mommy…im so scared…Daddy!!

XXX

_**Sorry it took me hella long to update but I really wanted to get a feel for this again I may go into hiatus depending on how you guys like this chapter. **_

_**Kira is a very special pup isn't she? Is there something we don't know about are cute little Inu Hayou?**_

_**Will Taro and baka figure out Yorin real plans? **_

_**What are Yorin real plans?**_

_**Will Yumi ever live again? **_

_**Will sesshy and kagome finally figure out there feelings?**_

_**Hell if I know LOL joke joke just I may keep going or I'll just go into hiatus for a bit **_

_**PS: Writers block is the devil**_

_**Pss: Who ever can guess Kira power gets a cookie or what ever they want in the story as long as it doesn't go against my listing but **_

_**PM me if you Wana guess 8  
**_


	13. Hiatus

ATTENTION ATTENTION

_**I am going on Hiatus.**_

_**I was going to continue until I got a rather rude review from an Unknown person. Along with lots of schoolwork and stress at home I do not feel I can write much anymore. I am Very sensitive, and the comment really hurt and didn't give me much will to keep on this story for now, in a way my spirit is broken. I am sorry To all my reviewer's but until I see myself fit to put my fan fics up I will Not continue What a baby can do or any of my stories. But I will not stop forever**_

_**I love all of you guys and I will be back soon. I promise**_

_**Mewa.**_


	14. I will get started soon No no da!

Im so sorry guys..

After I went on hiatus everything in my life went crap! But now im ok, things are better Im sorry I left you guys out on the story so long, im going to update soon as my new computer is hooked up or maybe sooner. I love you guys and Im sorry for the wait. I promise bigger better more romantic and fluffy chapters in "What a baby can do"


	15. A peek inside the mind of a female

HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!! SO EXCITED!

Kagome had quickly shipped her paling friend to the closest bedroom.

"Wait here I'll get you some ice and-"

Sango grabbed Kagome hand curtly, halting the girls abrupt movements

"why?"

Kagome eyes blinked slowly at the empty question "Why what Sango?"

"Why didn't you tell me!? I'm suppose to be your best friend your SISTER! Why didn't you tell me?" Sango felt the shameful tears spike her eyes, the fact that her friend didn't tell her about this affair? Her child?

"Sango I-" Kagome was so taken aback by the burst of emotions from her friend and beside the fact she had NO clue why she was so upset at her all the sudden. What hadn't she told her? What did she keep from her?

"What do you mean? what did I keep from you Sango?" Kagome cried

"That you had a child with Sesshomaru!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had taken the frightened Kira out of the room and rocked her gently. The toddler was very disturbed by the sight of the sleeping Yumi and it worried Sesshomaru.

'I shouldn't had taken her in there' He concluded to himself walking to the nursery to lay the Pup down to relax

"Dada no!" Kira cried loudly clinging for pure life to her fathers kimono "Wana stay! Stay with dada!"

"What is the matter Kira"

"Scawy" She whimpered clinging tightly to her father, burying her small head into his chest. Sesshomaru held the pup in concern with her odd behavior, what had stimulated such fear in Kira? She is always so happy, so something must be wrong.

"Kira, what makes you scared?" Sesshomaru said softly to the little girl stroking down her back in soft circles, a comforting way to ease a babies fear or discomfort

"Sawy dada, scawy faces.." She whimpered in reply

'Faces? Where has Kira seen scary faces?' Sesshomaru sat down with the pup and rocked her softly contemplating on where and when did theses faces come in contact with HIS pup…

Wait.

Did he just say "his?" heh, Kira was as much as his as she was the trees outside

But..

If he were to claim her…lets just say for this moment

Who ever made his pup scared would die a 100 deaths over again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro was beyond Pissed off by now, he **REALLY **didn't want to listen to Kikyo anymore, but if he didn't Yorin would have his head

So he had to "suck it up and deal" as Baka stated it

"Ugh! Get this she says get that she says" he mimed the miko's words "What the heck do I look like to that wench?"

Landing quietly on a oak tree about 100 meters from the castle, Taro scanned the horizon for any guards or witnesses

"Good all clear" he smirked, drawing out a small purple bag and a long snake charmers flute. Emptying the powder into the pipe the snake demon licked his lips with a sinister look in green viper eyes

"With this I can end this troublesome mission early and get rid of that clay pot" he grinned placing his lips on the pipes end "And get myself a meal"

As he began to play, the music flew throw the air spreading across the land in a demonic glow of dark energy a spell hidden under a tune that would cause a lot of havoc for are darlings at the western land.

At that moment, Azumi had entered the garden to clear her mind, after spending all night with Yumi the guilt was beginning to eat at her harshly even if Hiroto told her constantly that it was not her fault. The kitsune just couldn't get over the position her friend was now in, how could she be so empty headed and leave her there with that dangerous hanyou? Was she that much of a fool.

Lurching forward on the stone bench Azumi let tears being bottled up spill from her eyes in loud sobs that echoed the stone walls of the castle that no one herd but her hurting heart.

Also at that moment the mysterious powder began to hover over the palace, it invisible to any normal person, it almost seemed like a light fog, but any experienced demon would be able to tell that there was something wrong about this smog.

Like a silent wave, it swept throw the castle infecting its prey, the weak hearted and sad spirited.

This included Azumi

Standing from then bench slowly Azumi staggered back inside the castle, her stare blank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gapped like a fish, did Sango really think that Kira was her s and Sesshomaru?

"S-Sango-"

"There's no excuse!" Sango cried "Why didn't you tell me!? And out of all people why Sesshomaru!? He's are enemy for gods sake and you don't even care and you go on and sleep with the guy"

"Wait Sango!" Kagome cheeks lit up pink

"I cant believe this! And you-you even didn't tell me when you were pregnant! Its like were not friend anymore!"

"Sango she's not my blood daughter!!" Kagome yelled, cutting the demon slayers rant to an instant halt

"N-Nani?"

"I found Kira" Kagome smiled a bit "I just claim her, and Sesshomaru 's not her dad" Kagome explained the blush never desolating from her pale cheeks "I just call her my daughter, and she started calling Sesshomaru daddy so I just left it alone.."

Sango stared at her bewilder, she did she just accuse her best friend of having a child with her ex-lovers brother? Did she truly just stand by and call her friend a jezebel?

"Kagome I'm sooo sorry!" Sango gasped staring at the Miko with big brown eyes "I didn't-I assumed-I didn't-"

"Its okay!" Kagome smiled wide, though a bit of sweat still stuck to her brow "what a common mistake lately"

"Really?" Sango questioned plainly "I wouldn't blame them, the three of you are a perfect set"

Red filled her cheeks once again as Kagome flayed dramatically "W-whattya mean!? of course were not a perfect SET! Are you mad?!"

"No" Sango grinned menacingly causing a shiver to go up Kagome spine "But I know someone crushing when I see her"

"No im not- you cant-Im not-NO!" Kagome whined

"Then why are you blushing"

"The subject is flustering"

"It wouldn't be if you didn't like him"

'

"But you even have to admit that he is handsome and hard not to blush at"

"That I agree to Ms. Higrarashi-san, but why indeed do you know him so well"

"I live with him"

"and raise his daughter plus a girl he claims as his kin"

"Well he recruited me as a teacher"

"Why didn't you deny"

"I love children"

"You love HIM"

"Enough of the mind games" Kagome groaned laying her head in defeat into Sango lap "Yes I admit I blushed but that doesn't mean-"

"Its that twinkle too though"

"Huh?" Kagome questioned turning her head to her older fiend in confusion

"When you first fell in love with Inuyasha, I noticed your eyes used to light up with a amazement and respect that truly showed your love" Sango began softly running her hand throw the smaller woman's black hair "You had that shine in your eye, that shine that stuck out more then any material that proved love and, I am beginning to see that of Sesshomaru and you"

Kagome stared at her friend astonished that she had even noticed that of her, such a good imagery of how she felt for someone she loved.

Sango was majority right, Kagome saw all she loved with a bright respect and awareness and care and her eyes once shinned like that for Inuyasha

"My eyes used to shine for Inuyasha, but now they are dim with hate and sadness" she whispered turning her head from her friend

"Your eyes will one day shine again " Sango reassured "They will-"

"Never light up again"

"Kagome!"

Shifting just slightly the looked slowly up at her friend "I felt that love was, and I don't think want it again"

"But Kagome this was only your first time" Sango reassured her "It will be better next time around"

"I don't want a next time around! I just don't want to go throw that again!" Kagome chocked trying to fight tears "And why. Why would I be in love with Sesshomaru! He only took me in…took care of me. And cared about the things I said!" Tears were going now, but kagome couldn't stop them

Sango knew this was her confession, her confession on indeed loving Sesshomaru but the way she expressed herself was normally quite loud and frantic it's a female thing one would assume

"I don't love him I don't love him I don't!" Kagome chanted over and over again

"You love him a lot don't you?" Sango smiled wacthing her friend colapse on the bed

"Yeah" Kagome swooned laying on her side "I do"

=------------------------------------------------------

It's a taste of it but I couldn't finish due to frozen fingers prepare ye selves for more WHAT A BABY CAN DO ;D


	16. Heart Disecption

Azumi walked into the castle, her steps echoed throw the hallways empty as her eyes as her heels clicked throw the halls of Sesshomaru domain.

She wasn't thinking, her mind was inside of Taros fingers as he manipulated the young fox demon into the castle to retrieve the child for his afternoon snack; for a child of Kira's size, she would only be bite sized snack

Things were going smoothly until Hiroto exited from a side room and looked to her

'_Damn it all to hell and back' _Taro cursed, he couldn't afford to break the connection now and if he did, it would be a 1 in 100 chance he'll get any better access to the manor if he had now

"Azumi are you alright?" the red headed demon questioned, eye roaming the younger demon "You've been crying.."

Taro motioned Azumi around the red head and took her on down the hall but Hiroto grabbed her arm

'_you stubborn..'_

He snatched back her had and hissed angrily and took off down tha hall

Hiroto POV

I stared astonished as Azumi took off down the hall way, this wasn't normal for her behavior even with Yumi is a coma.

Hiroto scratched his head and shrugged and turned to head out the door

KAGOME AND SANGO !

Kagome sighed and tugged at her Kimono eyes glittering with unshed tears

"Kagome.."

"Don't say it.. Please Sango I know already.." she sighed sitting up on the sheets dabbing her eyes with her sleeves

"Then why not tell him?"

Kagome laughed softly with no humor "Tell him? What do I look like telling Sesshomaru I love him. he'll just stare at me.."

Sango slid beside Kagome and placed two hands on her cheeks, in surprise Kagome turned to the older female with wide brown eyes

"I don't care what you say, you never know until you try and that's what I want you to do. I want you to try to tell Sesshomaru-sama how you feel you never know what you'll get."

Kagome stared up at the demon slayer, her eyes were burning with serious fortitude with every word spoken.

And Kagome knew she was right.

She wouldn't know if she didn't try ,she would never know if Sesshomaru felt the same way she did; All there touches, an quick but warm embraces were sacred moments but that's just what they were, moments. Kagome knew deep in her heart that even though she did know that she was beginning-no- had fallen in love with the demon Lord, she had a snow ball chance in hell of it being returned.

"I don't want to take the risk of the heartbreak Sango and if I do what if he makes me and Kira leave?"

"Why would he do that?" Sango asked curiously

"I don't know.." The school girl answer honestly "Just hypothetically !"

"I'm sure that's the worse case scenario" Sango smiled patting her shoulder "Just promise you'll try?"

"I don't know.." Sango grimaced "stop saying that, and yes you will try or I'll make your life hell" There was a dark tint to Sango's eyes and voice at the statement that made Kagome pale with fear "Got it?" Sango coaxed

"Y-yes o-okay"

XxX

Sesshomaru had managed to put Kira down for a nap in his room and stared down at the sleeping pup. She had grown a lot from the first time he had taken she and Kagome in.

Her black hair was longer to her back now and Kagome had insisted to keep it tied it cute bows at the top of her head, her eyes were still bright green and her skin darkened from her days of playing outside.

How long has it been ? 2 months? Maybe less, none the less to Sesshomaru it felt as if they have been together for decades

The way it must have felt to have a mate.

A long sigh escaped stoic lips as he stood from the bed; This couldn't be how love felt, for not only did he care so much from Kagome and Kira, but also was nervous and sad as well

'I thought love was suppose to be the best thing that ever happened to you' he growled at himself 'I hate this new exploration'

He raised from the bed and walked slowly to the window, his eyes scanned the front yard slowly

Amber eyes shot open

He saw it

The barely audible dusters of demonic energy strewn his land in a thin mist.

'I smell no good from this' Sesshomaru eyes narrowed turning sharply what could be causing this

"Sesshomaru.."

The demon lord turned quickly, coming face to face with the Azumi dark glazed over eyes gazing dead into his own, in her arms the sleeping Inu Hanyou.

"We meet again, Sesshomaru" Taro grinned throw Azumi, her claws dangerously gracing her small neck

"Taro.." Sesshomaru growled "Put her down.."

"I refuse!" Taro smirked, sadistic intent shining in Azumi blank eyes "Once this brat is finished then I shant have to here from that Miko ever again!"

'Miko?' Sesshomaru grimaced in thought then gasped 'the dead priestess!'

"Baka Taro, do you truly think I'd let you even get this close to Kira?" Sesshomaru drew tokijin and glared "I'll run you throw"

Taro laughed deeply, his demonic energy flowing freely from the Kitsune's body

"Ah but you already have! I'm as close as I can be to this darling pup" Taro hiss echoed the room as darkness fell around them

'This may be harder then I thought'

XxX

Kagome hair stood up on end at the back her neck and she turned swiftly towards the door

"What's the matter Kagome-Chan?" Sango questioned watching her friends reaction "You seem pale"

"Kira," Kagome whispered "There's something wrong with Kira…" her brown eyes widen by 10 "And Sesshomaru!'

**I don't know what's going on, my writing has been off for a while and I've tried my best to make this chapter worth something for you all to read but I personally don't think it is but I do hope you enjoy anyway**

**Ja Ne **

**Mewa**


End file.
